Stones May Break, and New Heroes May Be Found
by E.B. Keane-Farrell
Summary: Link returns home from adventuring with Tetra to Outset Island. There's a party. But suddenly, Aryll gets captured by the Helmaroc King, and only one can control the beast. Link gains allies and foes, and something surprising happens to Tetra.DONE
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

On Outset Island, everything was the same, except that there was a returning figure in the distance. Aryll, who had been in the watchtower with her telescope, zoomed in on the figure in the boat. She gasped with shock and delight.

"Grandma, Grandma!" she hollered, racing down the ladder and towards her house. "Grandma, Link's home! Big Brother's home!"

Grandma came out of the house and gasped. "Great Goddesses, he has come home! But he went off with Tetra and her gang, did he not? Where are they?"

Aryll was laughing and crying because she was happy that her brother had finally come home. "Who cares? Grandma, quick, let's get a celebration started!"

"That's quite on the spur of the moment, Aryll, but..." Grandma's face broke into a wide smile. "Hey, we can manage. Why don't I make some of my Elixir Soup?"

But Aryll was already dashing away, yelling joyfully, "Link's coming back! Link's coming back!"

Link stopped the King of Red Lions and gazed at the Island he left so long ago when he was a mere eleven years of age. He had gone off to save Aryll from the Helmaroc King, but it turned out that he was the Hero of the Wind! His trusty boat, the King of Red Lions, or the King, as Link now called him, was the only boat to talk. It seemed like only yesterday that he had met Tetra and demanded her to let him go on her boat to save Aryll. He had faced all sorts of trials but, finally, he had lodged the Master Sword into the head of Ganondorf Dragmire, or Dragman Ganon. Ganondorf had then turned into stone, for the Sword of Evil's Bane had too much magical powers of goodness for him. The sea had then crashed down upon Hyrule, where the last battle had taken place. The King of Hyrule did not want to live again in some foreign land. He wanted to die down there with Ganondorf, to prove that he was he was really the King of Hyrule. Tetra, who was really Princess Zelda, and Link had tried to save the King, but he refused to go up to the world above.

"Well, King, here we are. My home." Link patted the boat.

"Yes. The home that you fought for," the King replied in a low voice.

Link sighed. "I hope that Aryll isn't too ecstatic."

"She loves you, Link. It's evident."

"I love her too! Why else would I have gone after her and that accursed bird?" snapped Link angrily. He then stopped, grimacing. He was fourteen now, and his temper was always getting the better of him.

He then wondered how old Aryll was. She was probably eleven now, the age that he was when he had Come of Age. No, she would be ten. With a jolt he realized that her birthday was in two weeks and she had not gotten Aryll a present.

"I can get her one later," Link thought aloud.

"Get who one what?" asked the King.

"Aryll a birthday present. I can do that later though." Link was about to put up the sail when he saw a fin poking out of the water. "Aw, crud..."

"Gyorgs," the King stated. "Draw your bow, Link, before they attack."

"They hit you even before I draw the bow! They recognize you, King, and me, being the ones who slew their Master," retorted Link.

WHAM!

"Ugh, what did I tell you?" spluttered Link as he surfaced on the water. He hated being forced underwater when he was out in the boat with Gyorgs circling him. He did not want to share the same grave as the King of Hyrule.

He leapt onto the boat and grabbed a light arrow, aiming it at the approaching fin. The water grew higher and taller around the fin as the Gyorg came faster and closer.

_Ziiip – bam, splash_!

The arrow hit the shark-like water fiend. Link fired another arrow and slew the Gyorg.

"Link, there are too many! Direct the wind on a direct course to Outset Island and, well, _full speed ahead, I say_!" yelled the King of Red Lions as another Gyorg hit him, making Link lose his balance and throwing him overboard. Link clambered into the boat and played the Wind's Requiem, making the wind go due South. He then threw up the sail and he and his boat were off.

Aryll saw what was happening through her telescope and cried out, "Grandma! Look at how brave Big Brother is!"

Aryll tossed her telescope to her Grandma, who looked through it, smiling. "Aye, he's a brave 'un, alright. He'll take out those Gyorgs, don't worry you."

Aryll took back the telescope and plastered her eye to it, gazing at her brother.

'He really is something, ain't he?' she thought to herself. She watched as Link pulled out a white strip of wood and seemed to act as a conductor. Suddenly, the wind blasted in Aryll's face. She shook herself and then the wind slowed down, and Link was speeding towards Outset faster than before.

Aryll shut her telescope and wondered about her brother. 'He's special, no doubt about that. He says he is related to the Hero of Time.' As she made her way to visit Sue-Belle to ask her to help her carry water on her head, a thought struck her full in the face. '_If he's related to the Hero of Time, then so am I_!'

She changed her course to Orca's house.

"Orca, Orca!" she cried, throwing open the door. Orca dropped a spear and the handle shaft cracked a jar.

"Good Goddesses, girl, what's the fuss?"

"If Link is related to the Hero of Time, shouldn't I be too?" panted Aryll.

Orca's face broke into a smile. "Yes, girl, I suppose ye should be."

"Well, I must be the Heroine of Something, right?"

Orca's smile faded. "No, Aryll, no."

"No? What do you mean by that?" blustered Aryll, outraged.

Orca closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Aryll, you cannot just be the Hero or Heroine of Something because you are related to a Hero."

Aryll scowled angrily. "Well, curse the Hero of Time, then!"

She stormed furiously away.

Link saw people waving at him and he laughed joyously.

"Look, King, home! We're home!" he shouted, waving back to his Grandma.

"Link, Link, Link m'boy, look how much you've grown!" sobbed Grandma happily.

"Grandma! Mesa! Zill! Joel! Rose! Abe! Sue-Belle! Orca! Sturgeon!" Link hollered hoarsely. He then saw two unfamiliar faces, a man and a woman. He waved to them. They looked down their noses at him and the man sniffed.

Link jumped out of the King of Red Lions and swam the rest of the way, laughing delightedly. He got to the beach and hugged his Grandmother.

"Where's Aryll?" he whispered to her.

"Nowhere to be found, dear, but not to worry. She's probably making you a gift." Grandma adverted her eyes to the man and woman. "Those are Uriel and Arella. They have a son named Yaphet. They moved here a few weeks after you left." Link smiled at Uriel and Arella and went to shake their hands.

"Hello. My name is Link." He held out his hand to Uriel. The man looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, very nice, I suppose, but what about us?" He had that droning voice that everyone imagines pompous and bored people to have. "I am Uriel and this is my wife Arella. We have a son, Yaphet."

"Pleased to meet you," lied Link.

"Yes, I am sure you are," droned Arella. She had the female version of Uriel's voice. "Can we get on with the feast?"

Grandma showed Link to behind their house, where a large feast was set up. Link smiled happily and helped himself to food and drink. He was so happy that he did not even noticed when Zill and Joel snuck away.

"I wish that we could 'ave adventures like Link," pouted Joel.

"Yeah! Then we wouldn' hafta listen to Momma and Dad tellin' us what to do," Zill agreed. They crossed a bridge to the other side of Outset Island.

Aryll was carrying a dagger that had been her brother's. She heard voices and hid behind a tree, but it was only Zill and Joel. She came out and smiled at them.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Aryll asked of them.

"I'm not 'ungry, and this thickhead always gotta follow me 'round!" Joel elbowed Zill.

"Well, how about we go up to the Forest?" Aryll showed them her dagger.

"How'd'ya know that we wanned t'go up to the forest but couldn' get past th' trees?" gasped Zill.

"Oh, I don't know..." Aryll shrugged and began heading up the path to the Forest. She slashed down the trees and the shrubs and they made their way to the bridge. It had been halfway fixed. Aryll sheathed her dagger and began to race across the bridge. She took a flying leap and...

"_Aryll_!" yelped the two boys, racing to the edge of the bridge. Aryll had not fallen down to the waters, but had grabbed hold of part of the rope from the bridge.

She put one hand in front of the other as she slowly made her way to the solid ground. When she had made it there, Aryll called back, "Take a big running start and leap over the gap. I'll catch you, I promise!"

Joel ran first. He jumped over the gap and Aryll grabbed him as he began to fall. She set him down and then it was Zill's turn. He soared over the gap and Aryll grabbed his hands as he fell down to the ocean. Joel and Aryll pulled him up and they headed into the Forest together.

A scream wrenched through the air as the Islanders started their third course of desert.

Link jumped up and immediately took out his bow and his Skull Hammer.

"Who screamed?" shouted the lazy Mesa, but Link was already running to the other side of Outset Island. He saw that the path to the Fairy Forest was ruined and that the plants had been sliced down. As Link began to make his way up the path, he heard a noise that filled him with dread.

"Duh-dink, dink dink, duuuuh-dink."

"Not now!" groaned Link. Waves of Miniblins jumped on top of him. He slammed the Skull Hammer on the ground, sending shockwaves to the Miniblins. Link pounded the Miniblins down and they exploded in puffs of purple smoke. Link picked up the rupees they left behind. When he had killed off most of them, the remainders quickly scrambled away.

Link cursed himself for having to stay and fight the trident-wielding fiends. Another scream burst through the night air and Link began to run. He came to the bridge and soared across the gap. Link entered the Forest and saw...

No! It couldn't be. Link shook himself and closed his eyes and rubbed them. He then opened his eyes.

It was there. The Helmaroc King. But if the Bird King was out and about, then there was only one person who could control it...

"Leave them alone!" screamed the voice of Aryll. She had Link's old dagger in her hand, brandishing it at the evil bird that had once kidnapped her, mistaking her as Tetra, who the Bird King had known was Princess Zelda...

"_Aryll_!!" shouted Link, holding the Skull Hammer tightly. The Skull Hammer was the very Hammer that had defeated the Helmaroc King before...

"LINK!" Zill and Joel darted from beneath a bush towards Link.

"Aryll, quick, take them back! I'll take care of the Bird King!" Link held out the Skull Hammer threateningly. The Helmaroc King suddenly snatched Aryll up in his beak. Link gave a cry of surprise and ran at the Helmaroc King, who slapped Link away with a claw. The Helmaroc King then grabbed the two brothers in his claws and took off.

Link's head was bleeding but he didn't care. He ran out of the Forest and jumped after the Bird King, like he did last time but, unlike last time, there was no Tetra and no pirates to save him from the long, terrifying drop.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Link screamed as he fell. He landed with a _smack _in the water, and remembered no more.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Wake up, Link...wake up..."  
  
It was the King's voice...or was it?  
  
"Come on, Link, I need you to put up the sail..."  
  
It was the King!  
  
Link gave a groan and the King chortled. "I see that you are awake, Waker of Wind. I've traveled about two thirds of the way to Windfall without a sail. As soon as I saw the Helmaroc King, I knew that Dragman Ganon must be alive, my accused enemy!" roared the King of Red Lions. Link stood up in the boat and put his hand to his head where it had been bleeding. There was dried blood on his head. Link dipped his hands into the salt water and began to rub it against the cut. He then opened the sail and directed the wind with the Wind Waker. He began to sail to Windfall Island.  
  
"So, Link, what happened?" asked the King.  
  
"Well, I heard Aryll scream, and so I ran up to the Faerie Forest. The Bird King was attacking them, so I ran to attack the bird and he hit me with his talon, and he captured Aryll again...and then stole Zill and stole Joel...I jumped to save them, but fell in the water."  
  
"Then ye blacked out and I came up," the King finished quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Link sat down moodily in his boat. He slapped himself in the face and pulled out the Wind Waker. He played the Ballad of Gales and warped to Windfall Island.  
  
"Yes, uhh, I would have told you to do that, but, you were, uhh..." The King abandoned making an excuse as Link leapt from the boat.  
  
"Doc Bandam will give you a potion for that wound." The King held out a bottle and mumbled, "I have some of your Grandma's soup, but you may want to use that for later."  
  
It was very quiet on Windfall Island. Not even the Killer Bees were out.  
  
"Doc Bandam!" Link pounded on the Potion Shop door, since it was locked. "Doc Bandam! Open uh-up! It's me, Link, Hero of Wind!"  
  
The door opened as he said this and Link was pulled inside. Doc Bandam looked suspiciously at Link and then nodded.  
  
"What do you want, boyo?" asked Doc Bandam.  
  
"Potion...for my wound, y'see," explained Link, nervously holding out the empty bottle.  
  
Doc Bandam filled the bottle with potion and handed it back. Link drank it gratefully and paid for it. He then paid for another and stashed it away.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Back at Outset Island, there was a rare argument going on.  
  
"I'm glad that your scruffy grandkids are gone! They were making a bad example for our precious Yaphet!" Uriel yelled at Grandma.  
  
"'Scruffy grandkids'?! I'll have you know that my grandson is a direct descendant of the Hero of Time!" Grandma yelled back.  
  
"Ha! Link is a mangy hobo!" shouted Arella. "Yaphet is the descendant! Yaphet is!"  
  
"Link is the Hero of Wind! If it weren't for him then the world would be covered in shadows!" Orca hollered at the angry and pompous parents.  
  
"No! It was Yaphet! Yaphet is the perfect man!" Uriel screamed. "That boy of yours is probably in cahoots with Ganondorf Dragmire!"  
  
The Island rang with his words. Orca hefted his spear and growled, "Repeat that again, boyo."  
  
"Well, I, uh, that is, to say the very least..." blustered Uriel.  
  
Orca threw the spear. Uriel and Arella screamed as it hit the sand in front of them.  
  
"Repeat it, Uriel," snarled Orca. He advanced to the couple and yanked the spear from the sand.  
  
Yaphet, a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, crept along, trying to get to a boat. He saw Beedle's boat and began edging towards it.  
  
"Yaphet, son, come here!" yelled Uriel.  
  
Yaphet broke cover and ran towards Beedle's ship. He dove into the water and panted at Beedle, "Sir, how fast can you get to Windfall Island?"  
  
"Ohhhhh! As fast as you need." Beedle smiled and began to advertise his Hyoi Pears and All-Purpose Bait.  
  
"Here, take this red Rupee! Now hurry this boat! Quickly!" Yaphet grabbed a Hyoi Pear and ate it as the boat raced away from Outset.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
On Windfall Island, everyone was inside. It began to get dark. Link drew his Skull Hammer anxiously.  
  
Chuchus began to arise from the ground. Electric Chuchus, Dark Chuchus, and normal Chuchus. Then Link heard familiar noises that he had only heard a while ago...  
  
"Duh-dink, duh-dink."  
  
There were Moblins and Bokoblins coming out of every crack and crevice. Boko Babas arose from the ground. There were Mothulas and ReDeads. Stalfoes and Wizzrobes were testing their clubs and powers. Skulls arose from the ground and turned into Blue and Red Bubbles. Kargoroks and Keese flew down from the sky. Poes appeared out of thin air, wielding lanterns. Link gasped. But the terror did not end there. From the gloom of Windfall Island came a Mighty Darknut, with many other Darknuts following. Link held his Skull Hammer but realized but he could not parry with it. Link cursed under his breath. Why hadn't he gotten the Master Sword out of Ganondorf head? Why? It easier to leave it there. No it was not. He could have pulled it out of the stone! But, in his time of panic, he had left the sword there.  
  
Suddenly, a ReDead came closer to him.  
  
'He's just moving! He's not coming to me. He has not spotted me,' Link thought hurriedly. Link leapt up and began to run to the King of Red Lions. The ReDead gave a piercing scream and Link was frozen. The ReDead began to drag its feet towards Link. Just as it was about to attack, Link unfroze. He ran to the King, pulled out his Wind Waker, and began playing the Ballad of Gales as he leapt into the boat.  
  
Link ran to Orca's house and panting out, "Orca! I need a weapon!" A spear was suddenly at his throat. "Orca! It's me, Link!"  
  
Orca lowered his spear and peered at Link. "Great Goddesses, 'tis you, Link! How did ye get here so quickly?"  
  
"Wind Waker. Anyways, I need a sword and fast!" Link panted.  
  
Orca took his finest sword from his collection of weapons and handed it to Link. Link swung the sword and then smiled, "Thanks Orca! I better hurry. Windfall's being attacked!" Orca looked anxious as he replied, "May the Goddesses look down upon you with smiles, Waker of the Wind!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yaphet growled, "Can this boat go any faster?"  
  
"Ohhhhh, of course it can!" Beedle smiled. The boat picked up its pace. Yaphet turned to Beedle.  
  
"Okay, I have this many rupees. Can I buy any sort of weapon with it?" asked Yaphet anxiously, spilling his rupees from his pockets. He kept twenty, though, to pay for things he might get at Windfall Island. Beedle gathered up the rupees, counting. He pushed them all into a bag and then pulled out a dirk, handing it to Yaphet. "Ohhhhh, here it is! A dirk for you, boyo." Yaphet took the dirk and looked outside. He saw Windfall Island and Link was approaching a huge mob of enemies. Yaphet leapt from the boat, shouting, "Thanks Beedle!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link approached a Bokoblin from behind and slashed his back. Blood poured down and the foe turned, his machete raised. Seeing that the enemy was the boy who had sealed his master in stone got him angrier. He gave a shriek and the creatures were aware of Link's presence. Link held out Orca's sword, which he realized used to be his own. Suddenly, a figure came towards him. Another enemy? No! It was...  
  
"I'll help you!" yelled Yaphet, lashing out at a Wizzrobe. The Battle for Windfall had begun.  
  
() Well? Did it leave you in suspense? Sorry that I didn't make it longer, but I felt like making you wait. Haha! I'm just going to submit this and then boom! Got to work on the other chapter! Bye. ()  
  
)( $sigh$ Why do I have to do this? $indistinct mutterings$ Meanie! $angry noises$ Fine, oh, fine. $holds up sign that is upside-down$ I DON'T OWN "ZELDA"! $chucks away sign$ () 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Yaphet charged, his dirk hitting a Stalfo. Link took a bomb from his bomb- bag and waited for a few seconds, then tossed it at the Stalfo. The Stalfo exploded in a shower of bones. The club went flying and slapped a Moblin. Yaphet leapt at the jumping skull, his dirk flying in every direction.  
  
"Watch out, kid!" Link shouted as he slew a Wizzrobe with his arrows. Yaphet turned around and ducked away from the attacking Blue Bubble. It gave the renowned "Gaaayaaayaya!" of the Bubbles and headed towards Link. Link raised his shield, blocking the attack. Taking out his Deku Leaf, he pushed the wind to the Blue Bubble, making the blue flame go out. He slashed at the skull, breaking the bone.  
  
Yaphet stabbed a Moblin in the eye and blood gushed forth. The wounded monster threw its lantern at Yaphet blindly. The boy got singed by the fire. As Yaphet tried to beat out the fire, a ReDead leapt upon him, bit into his neck, and began draining the life out of him. His knees buckled and he began to fall to the ground. Link spotted this and pulled out his boomerang. He hit the ReDead with it, stabbed at a Bokoblin who was about to hit him with a Deku Stick, rammed the boomerang into the ReDead, slew the Bokoblin, and then pulled out his bombs. He lit one and threw it at the ReDead. It hit the ReDead and exploded immediately. The ReDead fell to the ground and, after a few seconds, exploded in a puff of purple.  
  
As Link battled with an airborne Mothula and struggled to get Morths off of him, a Darknut approached the injured Yaphet, who was gasping for breath. With a grunt, the Darknut swung his sword up and brought it down on Yaphet. Yaphet crumpled onto the ground, gasping for what he thought were his final breaths.  
  
Link saw this and threw a bottled-up faerie at Yaphet. The bottle shattered and the faerie flew out, surrounded Yaphet and healing him. Yaphet jumped up, a little woozy, and chopped off the head of a Kargorok that was flying at him. Blood poured from the neck as the body fell, splattering Yaphet. He shook the blood from his hair and charged at a yellow Chuchu. Big mistake.  
  
"Don't!" yelped Link as he fired an arrow at a Wizzrobe. He pumped an arm as the Wizzrobe gave a squawk.  
  
As soon as the dirk blade touched the Chuchu, Yaphet got zapped. He got thrown backwards, electrocuted. Link aimed an arrow at the Chuchu and then hit the Wizzrobe again. He grabbed his boomerang and continued to hit the Chuchu until his was right next to it. He then slashed the Chuchu and it died.  
  
Yaphet got up, gasping. Link handed him the boomerang as he helped him get up. "Take the boomerang, it will help you."  
  
Link and Yaphet turned to the mass of enemies, the sword and dirk raised.  
  
"I have a feeling that I will need my potions and faeries," Link whispered, "and I will need the very soon."  
  
"Save a faerie for me, mate."  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out, "LINK! Catch!"  
  
Link's hand shot in the air as a bottle flew. He caught it and laughed. Uncorking the bottle, he drank the half of the contents. It was his Grandmother's Elixir Soup! His sword glowed brightly and he handed the rest of the bottle to Yaphet. "Drink it when you need it, kid! Let's go!" Taking a deep breath, filled with the warmth of the soup, Link yelled, "Chaaaaaaaaaarge!"  
  
He and Yaphet charged at the enemies. Link cut down Keese and Kargoroks, using his sword and bow, of course. Soon, blood was splattering the ground, and a faerie soon was used by Link. Yaphet tackled the Boko Babas. He was about to finish off the last one when it swallowed him! Link sliced down the plant and Yaphet crawled out.  
  
A huge wave of Chuchus surrounded them. Yaphet took out most of the normal ones, but the Electric and Dark ones where too hard. Link knew that he had to do something to kill the Dark Chuchus, but what?  
  
"We have to kill them!" Yaphet cried, throwing the boomerang at a blue Chuchu. It froze and Link jumped on it, but two yellow Chuchus and a Dark Chuchu got in the way, shocking Link. He was thrown backwards. He shakily got up and drew his Skull Hammer.  
  
"Gaaayaaayayayaaa!"  
  
The Blue Bubble knocked Yaphet to the ground. As he tried to draw his dirk from his belt, something seemed to stop him. The Blue Bubble flew at Yaphet again, but Link used his Deku Leaf to stun him. He smashed the skull and some Chuchus that had been frozen. He then used his Skull Hammer to pound the ground and he froze the Chuchus. Link and Yaphet, after the Blue Bubble's curse was gone, began to slash and hack at the Chuchus. The Dark Chuchus were not slain, for you need to shine light on these monsters to kill them, but most of the other Chuchus died.  
  
Link then had an idea. He grunted to Yaphet, "I'll be back in a minute!" and pushed his way through the mass of Chuchus.  
  
"Wait! Where're you going?" yelled Yaphet. "Boyo!"  
  
Link shook his head and sheathed his sword. He kept out his Mirror Shield and climbed to the top of the Windmill. There he met a horde of Keese. He slew them and a Moblin and used his Mirror Shield to reflect the light from the Windmill onto the Dark Chuchus. He then used his Deku Leaf to soar over to the great battle scene and began throwing the stone Chuchus.  
  
Link used the same method to get rid of the Poes. Now all that were left were Moblins, Miniblins, Bokoblins, Wizzrobes, some harmless Morths, and the Darknuts. The Darknuts had not ventured into battle, and Link was glad of this. Darknuts had always been a weakness of his.  
  
Link tackled the Wizzrobes first, using his arrows to slay them. While Link did this Yaphet collected the Morths and did a Spin Attack. That gave Link an idea.  
  
Link powered up his Spin Attack. The enemies gathered in close to come to an attack, and...  
  
Link let go of the attack and hit the Moblins, Miniblins, and Bokoblins. Blood fell to the ground. Link felt warm blood fall in his eyes and into his mouth as he got hit by a machete. Tridents poked him in the chest and the back as a spear swept him off of his feet. "Duh-dink duh-dink."  
  
Link got up, spat out blood, and held himself in a fighting stance. He leered at the oncoming half a score of Bokoblins.  
  
"C'mon. Give me your best shot, wimps," he taunted.  
  
The Bokoblins edged closer to Link. Yaphet stood beside Link and threw out a fresh insult.  
  
"Yah, tatty freaks. Whatssamatter? Afraid of a little dirk and some ole sword? Yah hah, c'mon, give us all you got!" The Bokoblins gave a cackle and then there was a loud CRACK! A Moblin had cracked Yaphet over the head with its spear pole.  
  
Link was alone yet again, just he, the Hero of Wind, against an endless wave of enemies. He raised his sword, ready to die. He heard a harsh cry from a raven, and his stomach cringed. The raven was the bird of death. Link moved Yaphet's motionless body out of the way and got ready to hear the sound of metal against metal, screams, grunts, and yells. Instead, he heard a strange war cry:  
  
"Killem! Slayyem! Deeeeeeeeeaath!"  
  
Before he knew it, a blade was carving into the Moblins behind him. There was at least a dozen and a half. Feeling new energy inside of him, Link gave a laugh, drank his potion, and charged at the Bokoblins. They were startled by this, for they had been watching the newcomer, and two were cut down before they realized what was happened. Link was drenched with fresh blood but he felt like there was now hope. He heard a groan and Yaphet's dirk was soon slicing down Moblins and Bokoblins left and right.  
  
Soon, all that was left were the Darknuts. There was a Mighty Darknut and nine other Darknuts. The newcomer ran at them, yelling its war cry. The Mighty Darknut and three other Darknuts began to chase after the newcomer as the newcomer backed away. Link and Yaphet grinned and then charged at the remaining six.  
  
When the Darknuts had vanished and they had collected the Rupees and Link had stocked up on his arrows and bombs again, they turned to thank the newcomer. Link gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
"You're...you're a girl!" She was indeed. Her pants were frayed at the bottom and there was blood on her clothing. Her shirt was torn at one sleeve. Her brown hair was at her earlobe and if she had been a bit younger she could have passed for a boy, but her body had changed too much for her to be a man.  
  
"So?" snapped the girl. She brushed blood from her clothing and looked at Link and Yaphet. She was fourteen and a half, maybe even fifteen. She held out her right hand. Link shook it and then Yaphet shook it. She smiled. "My name is Bryn. Bryn the Changer."  
  
"Changer? Why are you a, uh, 'changer'?" Yaphet asked curiously.  
  
"'Cos I have a secret. I can change into different animals. I was the raven you heard, boyo." She looked at Link pointedly. "I suppose that you are going to try and challenge that by boasting that you are the Hero of Wind?"  
  
"How did you know?" gasped Link. He wondered if this Bryn girl had been stalking him.  
  
"I don't mean to brag, but I am also a Seer."  
  
"That's a lot for one little girl," Yaphet grunted.  
  
"I just took on three Darknuts and a Mighty Darknut!" yelled the Changer.  
  
"True, true," muttered Link, rubbing the back of his neck. If he hadn't had his sights on Tetra he would have said that this girl was good-looking, almost cute.  
  
The Seer smiled and tossed back her hair. "The boat was yours, aye?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis mine," Link replied.  
  
"Hmm..." Bryn paused and then looked up. "Well, we must be going."  
  
"G-going? Going where?" yelped Yaphet loudly.  
  
"Why else would you Outset Islanders be on Windfall? Oh, I recognize you Outsetters. You, Hero of Wind, with your emerald clothing. Only Outsetters wear those." Bryn rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the King of Red Lions.  
  
"King, we got company!" Link yelled to his boat as he began to run. He went to the potion shop and filled up his bottles. He then came back to the King. The soul inside the boat smiled.  
  
"Come, Link. The wind must be Northwest for this, Waker of Wind."  
  
"Stop that," scowled Link. "That's what the Great Faeries call me." Link turned to Bryn and demanded, "Let me see your sword, girl."  
  
Bryn drew the sword from her waist and handed it over to Link. The Hero gave a huge cry of surprise.  
  
"What is it, Waker of the Wind?" asked the King anxiously.  
  
"How did you get this sword?" spat Link, hugging it tight to his chest. "How did you get this?"  
  
"Wh-why?" asked Bryn, looking scared. Link had turned into a demanding, mean boy, not anything like the Hero of Wind.  
  
"Do you know what this sword is? Do you know what it does? This sword is..."  
  
() Hahahahaha! In SUUUUSSSSPEEENNNNSSSSSE! No, not really. All of you probably know what this "mystery sword" is, anyways. Well, read and review. () 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Aryll stood in the same cage as she had been in before, but this time she was with Zill and Joel, not with the other girls. She saw the Helmaroc King's Master in the shadows and wondered if it really was Ganondorf. She bared her teeth at the outline. She had taken enough of this torture.  
  
"What?" snapped the outline.  
  
"You should have killed me the first time we met, you cheating beast."  
  
The outline laughed. "I decided to let you live so that I could watch ye suffer, girlie."  
  
"Then you are a fool." Joel and Zill gazed up at Aryll, shocked. "And a coward."  
  
"Your brother tried to slay me and he failed! Not even the Hero of Time can kill me!" hollered the outline. It definitely WAS Ganondorf.  
  
"From now on, my goal is one and only one: TO KILL YOU!" Aryll shouted, rattling the bars angrily. The shadow backed away, and Aryll saw the evil Ganondorf. She cringed at the sight of the evil man. He had a large scar going from the top of his head to his chin.  
  
"That's where Link struck you, isn't it!?" shouted Aryll, going crazy. "Isn't it, King of Evil, isn't it? Well, he failed, but what about the Heroine? The Heroine shall not fail, Dragman Ganon! I will not!"  
  
Ganondorf ran from the cage room, shaking. What a warrior! Still, she was going to die by his own sword.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"You gonna help us gerrout of here?" asked Zill cautiously. Aryll turned around and nodded. "Don't worry boyo. I will not fail us."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"This is the Master Sword!" yelled Link. "If someone pulls it out of Ganon's head, then his stone casing shatters! How did you do it!"  
  
Bryn looked ashamed as she muttered, "Turned into an otter. Nifty beasts, otters. Anyways, I swam down and found this old place. It was like Atlantis. I found this place where there was a stone statue next to a corpse of this kingly man." (When she said this, the King of Red Lions turned his head to look at her). "I took the sword 'cause it looked useful, and no one was going to use this sword, right?"  
  
Link shook his head. "Bryn, now Ganondorf, the King of Evil, the Gerudo King, is out there, and he controlled the bird that captured my sister! I demand that you join us on this journey, girl, to pay off what you did!"  
  
Bryn nodded, her face red.  
  
"So Ganon really is back?" Yaphet whispered. He had heard his parents speaking about Ganon.  
  
"Thanks to this girl here," Link glared at Bryn as he spoke, "I'm afraid he is."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll watched the two sleeping boys. She felt like weeping. She had encouraged then to go to Fairy Forest, she had gotten them captured, and it was all her fault...  
  
'No it's not,' she thought to herself. ''Tis not your fault!'  
  
Aryll settled back to sleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link stopped at Tingle Island to see his old mad friend.  
  
"Mr. Faerie! You have come to play with me! What shall we play? Hmm? You have not come to play? Aw." Tingle looked disappointed.  
  
"Tingle, I have just come to say 'hello'...and good-bye. This may be the last time I see you, mate. You helped me find the Triforce of Courage, and that is the greatest deed, Tingle." Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "'Tisn't much, but...here! Take this."  
  
Tingle gasped with delight. "Mr. Faerie, you have gotten me a...a faerie!" He looked at the tiny sprite in the bottle happily. "Thank-you, Mr. Faerie, thank-you!"  
  
"Thank-you, chum." Tears glistened in Link's eyes as he looked at the sea.  
  
"Waker of the Wind, you coming or not?" shouted the King of Red Lions.  
  
"Coming," called back Link, and headed to his boat.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yaphet looked at the small form of the Forbidden Fortress. Bryn looked in the sky and grunted, "By the time we get there, it'll be nighttime."  
  
Link gave a sly grin. "I doubt that," he chuckled, holding the Wind Waker clutched in one hand. "The Fortress is creepiest in the night, so it will be day when we arrive. I assure you."  
  
Bryn pointed into the water and yelled, "Look!"  
  
Link and Yaphet followed her gaze and saw a limp body floating there. "Is he dead?" asked Yaphet worriedly. Before anyone could reply, there was a soft splash and a form was streaking towards the body. A grey fin arose from the water and the boys gasped.  
  
"A shark?" Yaphet yelled out his guess. "No, no, Gyorgs keep them at Shark Island." Link shook his head. "'Tis a dolphin."  
  
The dolphin got the limp form and dragged it on its fin to the boat.  
  
"Wait a sec," began Yaphet slowly, "where's – "  
  
Suddenly, there was weight on the other end of the boat. Bryn was holding the boy. She was soaking wet.  
  
"I told ye that I can transform into animals." She laid the boy down on the ship. The boy had no clothes on except for a loincloth.  
  
Bryn took her arm and pushed it against the boy's chest, pumping water from his mouth. He croaked one word:  
  
"Fofana?"  
  
"Fo-fofana? What's that?" asked Link. She knelt beside the boy.  
  
"Fofana...'tis my brother. Well, 'TWAS my brother, till the Gerudo King came and slew him!" The boy struggled to sit up. "My name is Fofaiken. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Link, Hero of Wind. This is my boat, the King of Red Lions, or just King, this is – "  
  
"I can introduce myself, Waker of Wind," snapped Bryn. "I am Bryn the Changer."  
  
"I am Yaphet."  
  
Fofaiken coughed and looked at the crew. "I was a prisoner at the Fortress. When Ganondorf found us – Fofana and I – sneaking away, he sent Moblins and Miniblins to capture us and bring us back. We ran away and dove in the water. The Moblins threw their spear and got Fofana. I began to drag him in the water but a spear got me in the back and I blacked out." Fofaiken began to sob openly. "Poor poor Fofana!"  
  
"Shh, don't upset yourself, boyo," whispered Bryn, patting Fofaiken's hand. Bryn took the Master Sword from her belt on her side and dropped it on the boat. The King began to sail towards the Forsaken Fortress.  
  
"Waker of the Wind, may I exchange your sword for the Master Sword?" she asked. Link handed her the sword and she strapped it on her belt. She gave a smile and leaped into the water. Next second, a sea otter's head popped up. Somehow they knew that it was Bryn. Bryn cocked her head to one side and raised a hand –...paw. She waved it and then went out of sight under the water.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Far, far away on Dragon Roost Island, there came a shuddering roar from the lair of Valoo, the great dragon.  
  
"What could be wrong with him?" yelled the Chieftain. Medli, the Great Valoo's attendant, took no time in spreading her wings to soar up to the dragon's lair.  
  
"Valoo, what's wrong?" asked Medli cautiously.  
  
The Great dragon Valoo turned to look at her, teeth bared, but then realized that it was only Medli, his attendant. He then spoke in Ancient Hylian. "O Medli, Attendant to me, Valoo, I have just had a terrible vision."  
  
"A vision?" Medli asked eagerly. She had never heard of Valoo having a vision, let alone any dragon.  
  
"Yes, dear Rito, yes." The dragon paused briefly to remember the vision. "The Hero of the Wind, who so long ago saved us – and me – from the vile Gohma, who so selflessly went into battle with the Evil One, he who saved the Sword of Evil's Bane, is in trouble."  
  
"What – how – when – WHY did this vision happened?" Medli shook her head as the words came out in a jumble.  
  
"I do not know why, Medli, but I must go and help the Hero. I have a feeling that I know where the Hero of the Wind is." With that, Valoo gave a great flourish of wings and took off. Medli bit her lip, then ran down to the Rito holt.  
  
"What was wrong with our Great Valoo?" asked the Chieftain keenly.  
  
"He has seen a vision. He took off – can't explain." Medli ran into her room and grabbed a haversack, filling it with food. She shouldered the haversack and glared into the Chief's eyes. "No matter what you say, Chieftain, I shall follow Valoo. He is my duty and my friend. I cannot let him go by hisself."  
  
Medli ran through the door and took off after the fading figure of Valoo.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they had reached the Forbidden Fortress, Link played the Song of Passing. It did not work.  
  
"I knew it," grunted Bryn, who had been waiting for them. She tried to hide Link's sword, but Yaphet and Link had already seen the blood on it.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I killed the searchlight guards, so what?"  
  
Fofaiken was frozen where he was standing, looking up at the giant building rearing up in front of him. Yaphet noticed the look of horror on his face and asked, "What's wrong, mate?"  
  
"This's where Dragman Ganon tortured Fofana and me." Fofaiken shivered. "I don't want to go back in."  
  
Link angrily turned to Fofaiken. "Fine then! Take the King and ask him to take you to Outset Island. Tell my Grandma that you were too wimpy to aid me." Link put a hand over his mouth and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Fofaiken."  
  
Fofaiken nodded understandingly. "'Tis okay, Hero of the Wind. 'Tis okay." His face was set in determination. "Let's do this."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link, wielding the Master Sword, came and gave the Moblin guards something to think about – even though Moblins don't really think. Yaphet, with his dirk, came after Link, slicing down the Moblins. Bryn had changed into a tiger and let Fofaiken use the Hero's Sword.  
  
They ventured out into the courtyard and Link led the way to where the top of the fortress was. Bryn, shaking blood from her striped muzzle (she was still a tiger), turned human again and then turned into something with wings. Before the three boys could see what she had changed into, she was a white blur, streaming towards a window.  
  
"Crazy girl, ain't she?" grunted Yaphet. "Are all girls like that?"  
  
Link gave a half-hearted laugh and began to run. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link came to the place where he had fought a Bokoblin to get into the doors. There was two Darknuts!  
  
Link held the Master Sword tightly. He targeted one and Yaphet and Fofaiken took the other one. Link waited for the chance to parry. He leapt up above the Darknut. Confused, it looked up, and Link knocked off the helmet. The beast was surprised. Link ran to its back and began to hack away the back armor. The armor fell off and Link began hacking at the monster's back. Blood fell forth onto his hands and the sword blade. The Darknut turned around and gave him a large gash across the face. Link dashed blood from his eyes, but the second cost him dearly. The Darknut swung his sword and it hit Link in the stomach. Link gave a cry of surprise and was thrown over the edge of the Fortress.  
  
Something swooped down and caught him. He felt a faerie coming from a bottle to help him. Shaking his head, he found himself in the clutches of a Kargorok! He tried to struggle, but the Kargorok dropped him back in the battle with the Darknut. He had no choice but to battle and forget about the Kargorok.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll sat down amid several of her beloved seagulls. A new one fluttered in. She heard the sounds of battle outside and wondered if it was Link.  
  
"Zill! Joel!" she breathed. "I hear sounds out there."  
  
Zill and Joel looked up at her and smiled with relief. They ran to the cage bars and waited eagerly for something to happen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The Helmaroc King saw that the two Darknut guards had been slain. Giving a loud screech, he flew towards Fofaiken. Link leapt in front of the boy, holding out his Skull Hammer.  
  
"Stay away from them!" yelled Link. The Bird King cocked his head to one side, spread his wings wide, and smashed a claw down onto Link, catching him on the leg. Link gave a moan and a sharp yell.  
  
"LINK!" hollered Bryn's voice. She was standing on the battleground. "I was the Kargorok who saved you!"  
  
Link blinked, and she was not there. Had she really been there?  
  
The Helmaroc King grabbed him in his beak and shook him. Link yelled, blood flying everywhere. Suddenly, something rammed into the Bird King and it squawked, dropping Link. Bryn, in a form that looked like a lion and a tiger, a liger it was (which are real animals), was attacking the Bird King! The Bird King kicked a talon at the liger, which got slammed against the wall. Helmaroc King grabbed Link before he hit the ground. Suddenly, a voice rang out with words that couldn't be understood by any of the children there. But two creatures understood it. Here is what the voice yelled:  
  
"Don't worry, O Waker of the Wind! I shall help you!"  
  
It was Valoo! He rammed into the Helmaroc King. The bird dropped Link with a screech. Medli, being one of the ones who understood Valoo's shout, caught Link. She whispered, "Hero of the Wind, Hero, are you okay?"  
  
Link dashed more blood from his eyes and coughed, "Yes, Medli. Oh, how did you know – " He didn't finish his sentence. He gave a muffled yell and pointed at Valoo and the Helmaroc King. They were falling towards the water! The Bird King was already dead. Valoo's body smashed against the side of the building. His head was lying across the main foyer. Medli carried Link down there. Tears were falling out of Medli's eyes.  
  
"Valoo, Valoo, Great Valoo," wept Medli, gently setting down Link. They ran over to Valoo. The Rito took the dragon's head in her lap and cradled it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Medli, I have failed you," gasped the Great and Powerful Valoo in Ancient Hylian, "For now no Rito can get their wings from my scales."  
  
"No, no," whispered Medli, "you have not failed us. You will not fail us!"  
  
"The wounds of the Bird King are working on me, Rito girl. Please, do me a favor."  
  
"Anything, Milord." Medli stroked the dragon's head.  
  
"Bury me in the room where Gohma was. Lay me in there and take enough scales for each of the young 'uns who need their wings." Valoo paused, his eyes misting over. "Oh, and tell the rest of your tribe 'sorry'. Medli, make my grave. When you write it, do not write 'the Great Valoo'. I am not your Lord, Medli, I am your friend." Valoo paused and then gave his last proclamation, "Komali will be the next Chieftain, Medli. Become his wife, my dear friend."  
  
Medli wept, "Good-bye, my dearest friend. Good-bye, Valoo."  
  
"I'm sorry, Valoo," whispered Link. "'Twas all my fault that you are dying."  
  
These words fell upon deaf ears. Valoo, the Great Valoo, was gone.  
  
() See, this is why it's a tragedy. I think that I write sad death scenes quite well, actually. () 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Shaking with grief, Medli got up, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Med-medli...I am so sorry..." Link whispered weakly.  
  
"'Twas not your fault, Link. We must go and save Aryll now." Medli clenched her fists and then carried Link up to where Fofaiken, Bryn, and Yaphet were waiting.  
  
"He was a brave dragon," Bryn whispered. She turned to a window and transformed into a seagull. She then soared through the window.  
  
Link, gripping his sword, pushed open the door. There was the cage, like he had seen before. Aryll was tied up with a gag in her mouth.  
  
"ARYLL!" Link yelped, running towards her.  
  
"No, Link, it's not safe!" shouted someone who had just appeared in the cage. Bryn had just transformed from a seagull back to her normal self. Bryn's cry of warning was too late.  
  
"Freeze, Hero." A hand gripped around Link's neck. Ganondorf's hand!  
  
"I killed you," choked Link.  
  
"Your little friend so dearly took it out of my head," hissed Ganondorf in his oily voice. Link felt his body weaken. He dropped the Master Sword.  
  
"What the – " began Ganondorf, looking at Link's hand. The Triforce of Courage was burning fiercely!  
  
"Leave him alone, Gerudo King!" yelled a voice. Link was filled with joy and relief as he heard this voice.  
  
"Tetra!" he tried to holler, but he couldn't even breath.  
  
Tetra drew one of her small cutlasses and charged at Ganon. Ganon stepped neatly aside, but dropped Link.  
  
"Helmaroc King!" yelled Ganondorf. The bird did not come.  
  
"Valoo slew him!" Medli yelled at Ganondorf, her pale face streaked with tears as she trembled with grief and fear. "And the Bird King took Valoo's life!" Medli roared shrilly. Ganondorf gave a sharp whistle, and down flew three Kargoroks. Link knew what they were doing a moment too late.  
  
"NO!" he yelled as the Kargoroks flew off with the Master Sword.  
  
Ganondorf grinned, displaying his teeth. "There is no dragon to save you. Your sword is gone, Hero of the Wind. You tried to kill me and almost succeeded. Now, I KILL YOU."  
  
Suddenly, Medli bulled into Ganondorf. Ganondorf fell into the wall.  
  
"Foolish bird!" she snarled, drawing one of his scimitars and knocking her away. She hit a wall and fell unconscious, her head bleeding.  
  
"Medli!" gasped Tetra, but kept her place. Ganondorf approached her.  
  
"Princess Zelda...how...how kind of you to join us..." He swung his sword up high. Tetra blocked it with her small scimitar.  
  
"Miss!" gasped a pirate's voice.  
  
Then, a few things happened at once: Ganondorf leapt at Tetra as the girl looked to see who had spoken. Blurs swept into the room, picking up Tetra, her pirates, Link, Yaphet, and Fofaiken. Bryn, who had turned into a Rito, who were their savers, looked at the look of disgust on his face. He yelled for Kargoroks to chase them, but they were too far away.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I failed her." Link spoke with disgust in his voice. "I failed her yet again!"  
  
They were at the Temple of the Gods. Medli, Prince Komali, the Rito Chieftain, Bryn, and a few other Ritos were flying around, trying to see if they could spot any Kargoroks.  
  
"You did not fail her, Link," Tetra told him gently. Link whirled on Tetra. "How did you know to come? Where have you been this whole time?"  
  
Tetra smiled mischievously. "Looting. Where else? We went to this Private Oasis. They said that only the 'Master' of the house could enter. I threatened to chop the door to pieces. We went in, and Niko, the klutz, fell down the FIREPLACE. Ugh, it was always a bad mistake to make him a swabbie. Um, anyways, so we had to retrieve him and he was being attacked by about two ReDeads. So we had to help him get away and then we found this jewels. We rested in the house awhile. You know the stone I gave you a while ago? The one that King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule can talk through? Well, I saw that you were in trouble. Big trouble. So we leap up and haul the boat away! Then we came to rescue you. Good thing we did." Tetra shook her head slowly. "Link, do you know what this means? Now that the Master Sword is gone?"  
  
"Yeah! That Ganondorf is unstoppable!" snarled Link.  
  
"Yes, that too, but we now have to venture down into Hyrule, down under the sea! Again!" Tetra paused, shaking her head again. "Link, Hyrule no longer exists. It's gone! There is no way to survive under there."  
  
"Yes there is," Link found himself telling Tetra. "There is. But I'm not sure if we can do this."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn cocked her head to one side. "Aye, I suppose I should help ye, shouldn't I?" She shrugged. "I guess I'll help. Sure, why not?" She stood up. "I've been bored, anyways. Wanted a battle."  
  
Link nodded, then stopped. "WAIT. You wanted a BATTLE? You are a GIRL! Girl's aren't supposed to like battles!"  
  
"Oh, so now you're gonna act all stereotypical?" snapped Bryn. "Fine then. I WON'T save the Master Sword."  
  
"No, no, please, save it," pleaded Link.  
  
"Sure." Bryn looked at the water and turned into an otter.  
  
"Good-bye, Bryn the Changer," Link grunted as she dove over the edge of the Temple of the Gods. "Good-bye."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When she had gone as far as she could holding her breath, she turned human, then turned shark. She swiftly swam down through the murk and gloom of the water. She gazed around her anxiously. She felt a presence of evil.  
  
Her thoughts were answered immediately. Something rammed into her side. As she gasped for breath, she saw a giant, purple Gyorg! Opening her mouth wide, exposing her razor sharp teeth, she aimed for the Gyorgs fleshy stomach. The Gyorg gave a roar and slammed into Bryn. She ripped at the Gyorg till it floated away.  
  
She saw something looming close in the water. She bared her teeth, which were covered in blood, trying to see if the newcomer was friendly or not.  
  
"'Hoy," called the newcomer. It was a Fish man! "I'm called Rafiki."  
  
Bryn wondered how to answer Rafiki. She could not speak, for that would frighten Rafiki, and she was not good at adjusting to other creature's voices.  
  
"Heh! You think that you fool me, sharky. You are obviously a human in disguise. Don't act so surprise. Answer me, human."  
  
"Hi, Rafiki." The voice of the shark was low and a growl. "I am Bryn the Changer."  
  
"Oh? I met an otter named Bryn the Changer..." Rafiki paused. "Where you her?"  
  
"Most likely," Bryn murmured.  
  
"Where are you headed, Bryn?" asked Rafiki.  
  
"I'm going to retrieve a sword that fell into the depths."  
  
"You are? Listen, Bryn, 'tis not a wise idea! It fell into a Temple far below. The temple is full of evil minions of Ganondorf. Be wary in there! Part of it is land, part of it is water." Rafiki shivered. "My father went in there when he was a young boyo. He went with a dozen others. Only he and two others came out of there. Only he and another, my aunt Drusilla are still alive!"  
  
"I must rescue this sword," insisted Bryn, beginning to swim faster.  
  
"You know, I think I'll help you."  
  
"But your aunt Drusilla and your father – "  
  
"I'll make 'em proud!" Rafiki's mind was made up; he was going.  
  
Bryn was proud of her new friend. With a lighter heart, she swam down through the deep, ready for whatever she had to face. 


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Rafiki the Fish man swam along with Bryn the Changer, who had changed to a Fish woman.  
  
"Rafiki, I don't want you to die."  
  
"I know that, Bryn."  
  
"You do know that I did not want you to come on this adventure, Rafiki."  
  
"I know, Bryn, I know."  
  
Bryn gritted her teeth as she and the Fish man swam forward.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link, Yaphet, Fofaiken, and Tetra all sat in the King of Red Lions. Link played the Ballad of Gales and they were swept off to Dragon Roost Island. They got out and the Ritos arrived shortly afterwards. Medli, despite her tired wings, flew up towards the place where Valoo used to live. With a pang of guilt, Link looked up at Medli, her face streaked with tears...  
  
"Link." Yaphet's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Link, we better go."  
  
Link showed the way to the main living area.  
  
"Link!"  
  
It was Quill. Link waved to Quill and hurried over.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you," Quill shook his head, looking the young Hero up and down.  
  
"Long indeed, Quill, but you have not changed." Link smiled at the Rito.  
  
"'Tis amazing." Quill looked at the Ritos, all who had their heads bowed. "What's wrong?" Quill asked the Chieftain.  
  
"Our Great Valoo was slain in combat."  
  
"NO!" cried Quill, putting a hand to his mouth. "Wh-when? Where?"  
  
"Last night," Link prompted. "At the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
Quill bowed his head too. Link had a horrible sensation and managed to rush down to the beach before he threw up.  
  
"I've battled Darknuts, been slain by enemies and brought back to life by faeries, almost drown, and seen the sea destroy a whole kingdom. Why am I suddenly sick now?" Link grunted as he washed his mouth with gross ocean water.  
  
"Perhaps, Link, it is because you have seen too much combat, too much battle, and you have stored it in you till you were going to burst. Instead of bursting, you threw up," the King replied. "You've been battling since you were eleven, Hero, and now you are fourteen. That's three years, boyo, three years!"  
  
Link spat out the seawater and rubbed his temples. He kicked sand over the pile of sick and thought aloud.  
  
"King, how are you alive and yet dead in Hyrule?"  
  
Link froze when he realized he had spoken aloud.  
  
"No, King, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've asked..." he began, but the King just laughed.  
  
"'Tis right for ye to be curious. I am alive here yet dead down there for my body was slain, yet my soul lives inside of this boat." The King tilted his head to one side. "Oh, and Link?"  
  
"Yes, King?"  
  
"Please, call me Daphnes."  
  
"Yes, King – err, Daphnes."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the middle of the night, Link was awaked by a scream and something crashing. He leapt up, taking his Hero's Sword from besides his bed, and ran out of his room, ready to fight.  
  
Tetra stood in the middle of the main room. She blushed when she saw Link.  
  
"Oh, Link, it's nothing, I just was carrying some dishes and tripped. I screamed and the dishes fell and broke." Tetra waved a hand at the broken glass around her.  
  
"Where were you taking the dishes?" asked Link as he went down the slope.  
  
"Well, uh, to, uh, to tell you the truth, I was hungry, so I had eaten some food. Then I carried the dirty dishes back, but slipped and, well, you can see that they broke."  
  
Link bent down to pick up the glass shards. Tetra swiftly knelt down and began to clean up the mess. They gathered up all the shards and put them in the kitchen trashcan. Link and Tetra then looked each other in the eyes.  
  
Link leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Tetra was in a state of shock. Not about Link kissing her, she had known that he had liked her for ages, but that it had happened so soon. Link drew away and, seeing the look on Tetra's face, reddened. Did Tetra not like him the way that he liked her?  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Tetra..." he began, but, to his surprise, he was silenced by a kiss from Tetra.  
  
Suddenly, there was another scream. The two broke apart and drew their weapons, running from the kitchen.  
  
Magtails, Fire Keese, Bokoblins, Kargoroks, and all of the mad enemies that lived in Dragon Roost Cavern were attacking the Ritos.  
  
"LET'S GO!" hollered Tetra, and charged at two Bokoblins that were tormented Quill.  
  
Link swung his sword at a group of Fire Keese. One managed to singe him with flames, but he quickly sliced it, blood spattering on the floor.  
  
"AAAARG!" yelled Komali. He was being tortured by Bokoblins with their machetes, two Magtails, and a few Kargoroks. Yaphet swung his dirk at a Bokoblin. The Bokoblin's head flew across the room, blood pouring from the neck. The Magtails and three Kargoroks turned to him. Suddenly, two fists were pounding the Kargoroks. Fofaiken was fighting hand to hand!  
  
Yaphet took care of the fiery Magtails and most of the Bokoblins while Komali and Yaphet took care of the other beasts.  
  
When the battle was over, everyone crowded around someone who was obviously dying. Komali was taking very rapid breaths, as though he was trying to fight back tears. As Link and Tetra approached, they knew why.  
  
The Rito Chieftain was lying on the ground, a machete deep in his stomach. His eyes flickered and he gazed at his son. He took Komali's hand in his and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Komali, my son..." he rasped, "you must take away all of the carcasses. Bury me in the custom way: bring me to the top where Valoo used to rest, and drop me in the hole down to where his tail used to hang. Take me for my last flight. Do it now, new Chieftain Komali."  
  
"F-father, no," Komali whispered, gripping his father's hand. The Chieftain patted Komali's hand and then turned his head to look at Link.  
  
"You are truly a warrior and a hero, Link," he whispered, and his eyes were closed forever.  
  
Two Bokoblins that had been hiding in the shadows waited until everyone had cleared away. They began to sneak back to Dragon Roost Cavern, when a shout came after them.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The Bokoblins pulled out their machetes to see who it was, but it was just a lone girl. They could defeat her easily!  
  
Tetra drew her scimitar and charged at the Bokoblins. They gave their cries and leapt towards her. They began battering her with their machetes. She slashed at them and grunted as they got at her. She slew one of them and the body vanished. She turned towards the other one.  
  
It gave her a gash across the brow. She went to dash blood from her eyes, and that second cost her.  
  
Now that the Bokoblin's machete was stuck in Tetra's stomach, the beast had no weapon, and was slain instantly.  
  
"Link..." she cried out. "Link...!"  
  
Link came running out of his room. He gave a yell when he spotted Tetra, a machete protruding from her gut.  
  
"Tetra, Tetra, Tetra," he sobbed, "why, Tetra, why you?"  
  
Tetra managed to struggle onto her elbows. She kissed Link.  
  
"Hey," came a voice from Link's stone. He jumped with surprise. "Link, bring Tetra down to me. Don't ask questions, just come!"  
  
Link lifted Tetra up in his arms and carried her down to Daphnes' soul in the boat. He set Tetra down in front of the King.  
  
"Hero of the Wind, check underneath a seat. Just do it!" snapped Daphnes. He was worried, too, Link realized. Link grabbed something from beneath a seat and gasped. It was part of the Triforce of Wisdom!  
  
"Combine it with Tetra's piece, Link, do it!" snarled the King worriedly. Link found the piece of the Triforce of Wisdom on Tetra's necklace and they combined. There was a flash, and, in front of Link and Daphnes, was Princess Zelda.  
  
Zelda got up, holding a gloved hand to her head.  
  
"She can never become Tetra again," murmured Daphnes. "The Tetra part of my daughter was slain, Link. 'Tis confusing, I know, Link, but understand this: she will be alive now."  
  
"I do not doubt ye for a second, Daphnes."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn and Rafiki approached the door of a large Temple. Seaweed was thick on the Temple and schools of fish were flicking around the door, constantly changing their directions.  
  
"Welcome," Rafiki called over his shoulder as he swam towards the entrance, "to the Sea Temple." 


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Bryn swam into the Sea Temple. She gazed around at the seaweed. It looked a bit like the Temple of the Gods, with a giant fountain in the middle.  
  
"Rafiki, where do we go first?" she whispered. Rafiki flipped over so that he was lazily swimming upside-down.  
  
"We-ell. This is a predicament. But we just got to see what doors work, eh?" Rafiki swished his tail and turned right side up. He swam towards a door and Bryn followed.  
  
In the room it was nothing special; there were boxes and seaweed. It was a big circular room.  
  
As they swam towards it, something came out of the seaweed! It was not a Gyorg; it looked like some kind of plant rather than an animal. It seemed to be a cylinder, a grayish, sluggish, plant-like cylinder. The thing oozed towards them, slowly, ever-so-slowly...  
  
"What IS that thing?" cried Rafiki.  
  
"I don't know, I but I won't wait till it eats me to find out," growled Bryn. She turned into her human self then into a shark. She bared her teeth at the animal and darted forward.  
  
She was about to sink her teeth into the flesh when the creature grabbed her through the top of its cylinder body and swallowed it! It reminded Rafiki of a Boko Baba.  
  
"RAFIIIIKIIII!" screamed Bryn.  
  
The plant-like animal spat her out.  
  
"I know what this is," muttered Bryn dazedly, after turning into a Fish woman. "Heard of it before. 'Tis called a...a..." she paused, trying intently to remember what it was. "A LIKE-LIKE."  
  
It was indeed a Like-Like. The Like-Like stole items from the ones it swallows then spits the swallowed one right out. Luckily, Bryn had had no items of importance (for she battled as shark underwater) and the Like-Like had stolen none.  
  
"Well, we cannot make direct contact with it, so how can we defeat it?" murmured Rafiki.  
  
"I know!" Bryn darted towards some of the boxes and transformed into a sea otter. Taking a crate in her paws, she threw it at the Like-Like. The box just shattered but inside of the box were sharp blades, obviously from the Like-Like's collection. The Like-Like kind of retracted with a grunt. Bryn hurled another box angrily. It hit the Like-Like and the weapons inside hurt the Like-Like. Bryn tossed yet another box. When this box slammed into the Like-Like, it died.  
  
At the centre of the big circular room, a chest appeared. Bryn opened it and found a...  
  
"A staff?" Rafiki stared at the long, thick wooden item. The staff was no ordinary staff, though. It had sharp blades on it, and one at the very tip that looked like someone had shoved the blade of a sword into it. There was some sort of hilt made out of the wood at the other end. In the middle of the staff was a place with leather wrapped 'round it. Bryn knew that this was for when you used it like a staff, and that the hilt was for using it like a sword.  
  
"Aye...hmm, yes, I've used a staff many times." Bryn, holding the staff in her otter paws, gave a few practice swings. She then swam to the top of the room, which had space where there was air, and she filled her lungs. She then plunged down to the deep. The staff came with a sash that she tied 'round her waist. She shoved the staff into the sash and glided from the room with Rafiki behind her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn and Rafiki poked their heads above the water level.  
  
"There MUST be some creature that I can change into that can breath water and air AND that can fight," grumbled Bryn, lazily lying on her otter back, holding the staff across her stomach.  
  
Rafiki swished his tail impatiently, thinking of what creature she could and should become.  
  
"My aunt Drusilla told me of some creature...fish-like and dolphin-like and human-like, she says. Found a skeleton in this place, and a newly dead one. Now, what did she say they were called?" Rafiki muttered, thinking hard, but Bryn already knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Rafiki, was it a Zora?" asked Bryn eagerly.  
  
"Yes! Yes, THAT'S what it was!"  
  
"I heard that there was a Sage of the Earth Temple, Laruto, that was a Zora!" Bryn concentrated hard on the image of the Zora. Before Rafiki's very eyes, Bryn had transformed from otter to human and to Zora.  
  
Bryn swam around, getting used to the Zoran ways of moving. She could breathe underwater and above water. She could shoot out her fins at enemies. While she was underwater, she could have a magic shield around her. And, as an added bonus, she could walk underwater, too!  
  
Bryn floated slowly up to where Rafiki was and growled, "Let's go."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll sat in her cage, bound and gagged. Zill and Joel were bound and gagged too. The little boys were crying, but Aryll was dry-eyed. Her eyes burned with a fierce fire of determination.  
  
Three Bokoblins shuffled into the cage and cut their bonds. The little boys were starving. They crawled to Aryll who, despite her hunger, dizziness, and weariness, strode after the Bokoblins while they slammed the door.  
  
"Tell your Master that he will be slain," growled Aryll, "and I will be the one to slay him! Whether by sword, arrow, or my bare hands, I will kill him." Aryll grabbed the bars on the door and snarled, "I SWEAR TO KILL GANONDORF!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn paced the ground, occasionally slipping on a patch of seaweed and kicking up sand angrily.  
  
"Oh, this is HOPELESS," she groaned, sitting down against a rock. Rafiki swam next to her, floating lazily.  
  
"Let's go and see if we can find another door," suggested Rafiki. Bryn nodded and leapt up. She swam swiftly, doing tricks such as twirling in circles and leaping up. Rafiki followed her every move.  
  
Bryn saw a huge stone slab and put her ear against it. She could hear something like the clacking of teeth together. She stood back, wondering what to do. She took out her staff, wondering if it possessed any magical powers. She aimed the staff at the door and spoke a spell that she knew that would show how to defeat someone. It took a lot of one's energy. Gritting her teeth, she spoke the words again.  
  
"Hargey fruum corgille." Nothing happened. In the spell language, it meant "Show your secret". She had learned this from her grandfather, who had been a Seer like her. "Hargey fruum corgille," she repeated angrily, and nothing happened yet again. Sitting down wearily, she rested her back against the stone slab. "This is pointless, Rafiki. Pointless!"  
  
Rafiki began to swim back and force next to the stone slab. He saw a small crack in the stone and cried, "I'VE GOT IT!"  
  
Bryn leapt up. "What, what?" she asked excitedly. Rafiki muttered hurriedly, "No time to explain, Bryn, just shove the tip blade into this crack!"  
  
Bryn did so, and slowly the stone slab began to open...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link knelt beside Zelda, shaking his head in disbelief. "Tetra, Tetra...I mean, Zelda..." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Tetra is dead, but Zelda is alive?" Link held back tears; Heroes were NOT supposed to cry.  
  
"Link..." Zelda murmured. Link liked Zelda, of course, but when Tetra was Zelda she seemed to be a softer girl, more placid and serene. Link liked Tetra because of her playful and nonchalant manner. Zelda was more of the serious type.  
  
"You almost died fighting those Bokoblins," Link scolded angrily.  
  
"No. TETRA died fighting the Bokoblins. I'm a different person, Link." Zelda looked deep into Link's eyes and whispered, "I s'pose you liked Tetra more than me? It's okay if you do."  
  
Link sat down in the sand, pretending to be squinting in the sun when really he was holding back tears. How could the Hero of Time have dealt with this? 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The stone slab creaked open, and then shattered into dust. Bryn and Rafiki shielded their eyes from the stones and dust. When those were gone, they looked up and Bryn was immediately bowled over by some creature. Leaping up, holding her staff like a sword, she looked around for the creature, but all she saw were a few fish skeletons...  
  
"Rafiki!" gasped Bryn. "What just rammed into us?"  
  
Rafiki shook his head, unconsciously swimming closer to Bryn. Suddenly, Bryn was hit again. She spun through the water, getting upright again. She gave a yell when she saw what had been attacking her.  
  
"THE SKELETONS! RAFIKI, IT'S THE SKELETONS!" she shouted, touching back down to the bottom of the Temple. She targeted the fish skeletons and held up one fin like a shield as they came in for an attack. She then shot her fins off at the skeletons.  
  
"Bryn, we better hurry!" yelled Rafiki.  
  
"Why?" called back Bryn. Rafiki pointed at something in the darkness of the tunnel up ahead.  
  
Half a score of Gyorgs were slowly making their way towards them. Bryn gulped. She began to punch, kick, hit, and slap the skeleton fish. When they were all gone, she turned to face the Gyorgs.  
  
Rafiki swam above her head, moaning anxiously, "Oh we're gonna die, gonna die die die die diiie."  
  
"WE WILL NOT DIE," growled Bryn, targeting the closest Gyorg. She threw her fins at the Gyorg and it gave a squeal. The Gyorgs picked up their pace. Bryn began throwing her fins at every Gyorg. As they got in closer, she began to kick and punch, yelling her strange war cry.  
  
"Killem! Slayyem! Deeeeeeeeeaath!" She punched a Gyorg in the nose. "Death to you, you slimy water monster, slave of Ganondorf!!!! Deeeeeeeeeaath!"  
  
Rafiki anxiously waited above the melee, but soon a Gyorg came for him. Being a bad fighter, he tried to run away, but the Gyorg caught up with him. Rafiki swam as fast as he could and went behind a pillar. The Gyorg rammed into the pillar and the pillar broke, and so did the Gyorg's face.  
  
Bryn kicked the last Gyorg in its side and it died. Picking up rupees and hearts, she turned to look at Rafiki, who was staring at the Gyorg he had slain, his mouth agape.  
  
"Rafiki, what's wrong?" she asked, gliding over to him.  
  
"This beast is slain because of me! I took a life!" he cried.  
  
"How many lives do you think he took? He could have taken the lives of your father and Drusilla's friends! Don't be sorry, Rafiki. It was either you or him." Bryn turned around and headed down the deep, dark tunnel.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link lay on his bed, eyes closed tight. He had forbidden anybody to see him. Life was too complicated! Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to go through all of these hardships and trials?  
  
'Because YOU'RE the Hero, that's why,' a small voice taunted.  
  
"I don't want to!" he shouted in response.  
  
"Don't want to what?" asked a voice. Link looked at the doorway. Komali was standing there.  
  
"N-nothing," grumbled Link. "What do you want, Prince Komali?"  
  
Komali handed him an invitation. "'Tis an invitation. Read it."  
  
Link opened it. The invitation read:  
  
You are formally invited to the Becoming Of Ceremony by the very own Prince Komali. The Becoming Of Ceremony is the Ceremony when the new Chieftain is officially dubbed Chieftain. It is that day when the new Chieftain chooses his wife. The Ceremony is two days henceforth, starting at dawn and ending at dusk.  
  
Link read over the invitation again. He then shrugged. "Sure, I'll go."  
  
"Oh, it'll be great to have you, the HERO OF WIND, there!" Komali exclaimed.  
  
'Even though I hate being a Hero,' Link thought gloomily.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn held her staff at the ready. The sound of water filed her ears. When she came to the end of the passageway, she saw a puzzle. There was a Deku Stick, a skeleton, and a drawing of the Wind Waker.  
  
"What is all of this stuff for?" she asked Rafiki, but a voice suddenly filled her head.  
  
"You have done well, Changer Who Sees All. You have come to claim this Temple. MY TEMPLE!" screamed the voice, making the walls shake. "But you will be slain, Changer Who Sees All. If you can figure out how to cross a tunnel in the next room in three minutes, then I will not send the four score Gyorgs and one score Like-Likes after you! If you fail, then you have a hundred enemies to beat, Changer Who Sees All."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Bryn, clutching her staff. "Come out and fight me!"  
  
"Each person may take one item." The voice then stopped. Bryn and Rafiki approached the three items.  
  
"Well? What shall we take?" asked Rafiki. "A Deku Stick, a skeleton, or this grubby drawing? We can only take one."  
  
"No, each person can take one item. You can count as a person, I suppose. I mean – this IS my quest, but you came along, so you count." Bryn went forward to the items and touched each one. "Well, I know what to bring," and she picked up the skeleton.  
  
"Ugh! How can you stand to carry that thing?" Rafiki asked, disgusted. He swam forward and went towards the Deku Stick.  
  
"No!" shouted Bryn. "We already have a weapon! Take the picture of the Wind Waker. Trust me." Bryn's voice sounded so serious that Rafiki had to trust her. He grabbed the picture of the Wind Waker in his mouth and Bryn opened a door. In the room there was one big platform, where they were, a huge hole, which had a gigantic whirlpool in it, shrieking and sucking in water and anything else that dared to go close, and, across from where the whirlpool was, there was another platform with a chest on it and a door.  
  
When she entered, the same voice boomed, "NOW THE TIME STARTS!"  
  
Bryn felt like a clock had started in her brain. She suddenly saw a Like- Like oozing across the floor. She threw her fins at the Like-Like but it kept on coming closer. The Like-Like seemed to be invincible. It would stop at nothing!  
  
The Like-Like was then on her. Bryn was wrapped in a world of pain and a world of the gross yellowish-tannish color of Like-Like. Suddenly, it spat her out, but the skeleton was stuck in its throat! The Like-Like died from lack of air. When it melted, the skeleton was in the middle of the muck until the muck of the Like-Like vanished into purple smoke. She grabbed the skeleton and a red rupee. Suddenly, the whirlpool lessened slightly. Thinking that she wouldn't need the skeleton anymore, she threw it into the whirlpool.  
  
Suddenly, there was something that looked like Cyclos combined with a Gyorg in the water, pushing the wind to knock them into the whirlpool.  
  
"PLAY THE WIND'S REQUIEM WITH THE WIND WAKER!" Bryn screamed as she and Rafiki tried to swim away frantically.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link woke up and heard a voice speaking to him through his Gossip Stone.  
  
"Hello?" he gasped into it.  
  
"PLAY THE WIND'S REQUIEM!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Link asked.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn and Rafiki stared at the drawing of the Wind Waker. It had just spoken!  
  
"This is Bryn the Changer and Rafiki!" Bryn yelled into the drawing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link stared at the Gossip Stone as it screamed, "PLAY THE WIND'S REQUIEM! DIRECT THE WIND GOING WEST – AAAAH, RAFIKI!"  
  
Link pulled out the Wind Waker and did as he was bid.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The wind stopped and the whirlpool began to die down. Bryn could see that the whirlpool was made by a Like-Like spinning around and sucking in the water. She threw her fins at the Like-Like twice and the weak creature died. The whirlpool stopped.  
  
"RIGHT," boomed the voice angrily. "Now, why don't you try getting across?"  
  
"Bryn?" asked a voice coming from the Wind Waker drawing.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Bryn of the drawing.  
  
"This is Link. Somehow you accessed my Gossip Stone. Are you okay? Do you have the Master Sword?" asked Link.  
  
"No. No Master Sword...yet." Bryn heard an angry sigh.  
  
"Well, be safe, Bryn the Changer. Be safe."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yaphet stood on the beach, holding a haversack full of food. His stomach felt strange, like he was going to throw up or get in trouble. Taking a deep breath, he went to the King of Red Lions.  
  
"Link?" Daphnes turned his head to see Yaphet. "Oh, hello, Yaphet."  
  
"Shh!" cautioned Yaphet. He climbed into the boat and put up the sail. The boat sailed due West.  
  
"YAPHET! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" cried the King.  
  
"I must go to the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
"But...but...but WHY, Yaphet, WHY?" asked the King.  
  
"I must save the little girl and the boys. I WILL SAVE THEM!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll cracked her knuckles to relieve her stress. She had been starved, beaten, and dehydrated. She was given a small flask of water every two days. Each prisoner was.  
  
"C'mon, get in there!"  
  
Aryll looked up as someone was thrown into the cage. The newcomer was a boy. He sat up and crawled against the wall.  
  
"My name's Aryll. Those two little boys are Zill and Joel. Who are you?" whispered Aryll, scooting closer to the boy.  
  
"M'name's Ninnian." Ninnian held Aryll's face in his hands. He stroked her hair before announcing, "You are a girl with blonde hair. You will be eleven in about a week."  
  
"Anyone can see that," scoffed Aryll.  
  
"I know," Ninnian replied. Aryll looked at his eyes and gasped. Ninnian had silvery eyes; eyes the color of blindness!  
  
"You're...you're blind!" gasped Aryll.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ninnian, sighing. "Oh, I wish I had sight! If I had had sight, I wouldn't have been beaten by those Moblins!" He scowled.  
  
Aryll helped the boy stand up and announced, "I will get you sight one day, Ninnian. I promise."  
  
() Sorry it kind of ended weirdly. I'm just tired. Went to bed at midnight, woke up at seven...okay whatever. Anyways, I just have to put in this note: I don't own any Zelda characters, yaddi yaddi yadda...oh but I own Yaphet, the Fish man Rafiki (but not the species Fish men), I also own Ninnian, Bryn the Changer, and I WILL own the Boss of the Sea Temple. I will! () 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Bryn looked across the giant whirlpool. She turned her head and looked at Rafiki.  
  
"This is too easy. The time has stopped, yet there is still danger."  
  
Rafiki swam close to the edge and stuck a fin over the edge. He then pulled it back a giant blade came slicing down. Rafiki quickly swam back, frightened.  
  
Bryn looked over the edge and pulled something from her staff. It was a tiny blade. She shoved the staff back into her belt and through the blade over the side. As soon as the giant blade came down, she darted across. Other large blades came down, trying to kill her, but all they succeeded in doing was making large dent in the ground.  
  
She repeated this process to get back.  
  
"You'll have to help me when I'm carrying you across," Bryn informed Rafiki. Picking him up, she tore off a piece of her sash and threw it over the ledge. As soon as the blade came crashing down, she darted across the pit.  
  
"NO!" roared the voice when she had gotten to safety. "NO! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT ACROSS!"  
  
"Well we did," replied Bryn coolly as she let go of Rafiki. Kicking open the chest, she found the Dungeon Map. She tucked it into her sash and opened up the next door.  
  
"C'mon, Rafiki."  
  
The next room was a circular room with a platform that went up and down when a switch was pressed. Bryn began to walk over to the switch when a different voice screamed, "YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL!"  
  
Bryn looked to see the Cyclos/Gyorg monster. It looked like Cyclos but had sharp, Gyorg-like teeth and a Gyorg's tail.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Bryn.  
  
"I AM ROMNEY, THE WATER-WINDER!" screamed Romney, the Water-Winder.  
  
Bryn pulled out her staff and twirled it like a baton.  
  
"Bring it on, Frogger!"  
  
Grilles slammed in front of the door as she yelled this taunt. She glanced at the door and spikes flew along the wall, pointing straight at her. Romney gave a maniacal laugh and twirled a wand. The water began blowing in the direction of the spikes. Bryn began running in the opposite direction, trying to get away from Romney's wind. Finally, Romney stopped and began to swim around Bryn's head. Bryn brought out her retractable fins and shot them at Romney. He gave a grunt of surprise and Bryn launched them off again. They hit Romney and Bryn shot them one more time. Romney fell to the sand and Bryn took out her staff. She began slicing and hacking away at the beast. Blood began clouding the water. Suddenly, Romney got up and gave Bryn a huge punch on the nose. Bryn went flying from the strong creature's blow. Blood from her nose streamed into the water. Bryn got up and targeted Romney, waiting with her fins ready. She threw her fins at Romney but missed. The Cyclos/Gyorg being laughed a crackling and cackling laugh. He then came up to her, Gyorg teeth gleaming in the faint light. The teeth grazed her face, giving her a nasty cut on the cheek. She stabbed Romney with the sword-like staff and bared her own teeth tauntingly. Romney the Water-Winder made the wind go at her again. When the wind stopped, she threw her fins at him again. This time she got him and he fell to the sand, where she began lashing at him and punching and kicking. As he got up, he grabbed the Zora-girl by the neck and threw it against the wall. Bryn got up gingerly and targeted the monster. She could tend to her wounds when her life wasn't in so much danger.  
  
"BRYN! LOOK OUT!" Rafiki screamed. Bryn looked at Romney through the blood- clouded water and saw him charging at her. Bryn neatly side-stepped the fiend and HE smashed into the wall. Bryn gave him a hard whack over the head with her staff. Romney pushed her to the floor and they began circling each other. Bryn drew out her fins and fired them. A direct hit!  
  
"Not as strong as your Master of this Temple thought, eh?" laughed Bryn, getting ready to shoot her fins again. "Who is your Master in the Temple, anyways?"  
  
Romney screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU, FOOL!"  
  
He made more wind and Bryn began running in the opposite way like before. Suddenly, the wind stopped and Romney was screeching, "GEET OFFA ME!"  
  
Bryn saw Rafiki bopping Romney in the face. Bryn shot her fins at Romney's tail and he yelped angrily, his arms flailing. One arm slammed into Rafiki, sending him down to the wall.  
  
"Rafiki!" gasped Bryn, but she had no time to see if her friend was okay; she needed to kill Romney the Water-Winder!  
  
Holding her staff tightly like a sword, she floated in the water at the same level that Romney was at.  
  
"No one, not even a Zora, can slay me!" growled Romney.  
  
"I am not a Zora. I am not a human. I am Bryn the Changer!" She screamed her battle cry, "KILLEM! SLAYYEM! DEEEEEEEEEEATH!"  
  
She threw the staff like a spear. It whirled through the air, catching Romney in the heart, sending him down to the sand.  
  
She pulled the staff from Romney's body before he vanished in a puff of smoke and two chests and three pots appeared. She opened one chest and got an empty bottle. She smashed the pots and out came rupees and a faerie. She captured the faerie then opened the last chest. In it was the compass.  
  
"Rafiki, we're close to the end of this endless quest!" exclaimed Bryn happily.  
  
"Bryn, I'm at the end," rasped Rafiki, and Bryn turned around to see Rafiki impaled on a spike, blood dripping from his body and from the spike. Bryn ran to Rafiki, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No! Rafiki!"  
  
"I just wish that...that I could have made Da and Aunt...Aunt Drusilla pr-pr- pr-proud," he coughed up blood. Bryn knelt in the water, holding her friend's fin. She tried to pull out her faerie, but Rafiki shook his head. "No, Bryn. This faerie was not meant for me to use."  
  
"You may not have made your father and Drusilla proud, but you have made me proud. Good-bye, Rafiki, Bravest of the Fish men. Good-bye, friend."  
  
Rafiki looked into Bryn's eyes. Bryn wanted to look away from the eyes that were misting over with the mist of death, but she did not break the gaze.  
  
"Good-bye, Changer Who Sees All. Good-bye, friend. Bye, Bryn."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bryn whispered, but Rafiki did not hear these words. The brave Fish man was dead. 


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Link woke up and found a gold tunic and new boots at the foot of his bed. His tights had also been washed. He was about to wonder the occasion when he remembered that today was the Becoming Of Ceremony for Prince Komali, soon to be the Chieftain.  
  
Link dressed in the tunic, clean tights, and soft leather boots. He wondered to put on his hat but put against it; that would seem too casual. As he sat on his bed, thinking miserably about his miserable life, Zelda came in. She was wearing a soft sky blue dress with a sort of apron that had a picture of the Triforce on it. She had on white gloves and her tiara was resting delicately on her head.  
  
"Link? You okay?" she asked. "The Ceremony starts in one hour and everyone, including me, was wondering where you were."  
  
"I'm here," Link answered. He stood up from his bed. "I better get a Hyoi Pear or some All-Purpose Bait from my Bait Bag. I'm famished."  
  
Link strode out the door. Zelda followed him after gazing around the messy room.  
  
Link gasped when he saw the main foyer. In two days it had been transformed into an elegant dance floor!  
  
Komali came up to Link and Zelda and gasped out, "Oh so you're going as a couple, well that's good can't stop to chat PLEASE don't bother me again I better go so oh well bye!"  
  
"Us, bothering him?" Zelda snorted in indignation.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING AS A COUPLE!" Link cried.  
  
"Well, Komali says we are. Come ON, Link."  
  
Link suddenly knew that Zelda liked Link a lot. Link may have different feeling for Tetra and Zelda, but Tetra and Zelda had the same feeling for him.  
  
"Fine," agreed Link.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
An hour later, Link and Zelda went down to the main foyer were there were Ritos, Koroks, and a few humans.  
  
There was music playing but everyone was mainly just chatting. A group of young Ritos who had just grown wings were having a contest of who could fly the farthest. Link watched them wistfully. Zelda tugged on his arm.  
  
"Come ON Link, let's hurry."  
  
Link broke his gaze from the Rito children and followed Zelda down the steps. Link took a swift look around the hall. He saw Fofaiken, tonight with a midnight blue tunic and white tights on, watching the antics of the two small Ritos while chatting with two Koroks. Link tried to catch a glimpse of Yaphet but the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wow, it's hot in here, isn't it?" Zelda wiped a gloved hand across her forehead. "Shall we go outside to see dawn break?"  
  
"Err, okay," Link replied, thinking that he could get away to the beach. They went outside and Zelda looked to the East to see the rising sun.  
  
"Oh, Link, isn't it beautiful?" Zelda sighed. Link glanced at the blaring sun and grunted, "Yeah, uh-huh, beautiful."  
  
Link began to slowly tiptoe down to the beach. He got to the sand and opened his mouth to talk to Daphnes, but he was not there!  
  
Forgetting that he was at a party, Link took off his fancy shirt, not wanting to ruin it, threw off his boots, and dove into the water. Link swam to the small island where he had learned the Wind's Requiem and looked around anxiously. He pulled a Hyoi Pear from his food bag and placed it on his head. When a seagull picked up the Pear, there seemed to be some connection between boy and bird, and Link could control the bird.  
  
A seagull squawked and grabbed the Hyoi Pear. Now, Link was the seagull. He flew high over the water, trying to see the King of Red Lions. He flew next to Zelda. She drew away from him with a squeal of fright. Link squawked in her face and pushed his wings to make himself fly higher. He rode on the gentle breeze and saw something red! He dove towards it, but it was only Beedle's ship. With a disappointed squawk, he saw that the Kargoroks were following him! He rolled his seagull eyes and began to fly harder and faster. The enemies caught up with him and attacked the bird.  
  
The connection broke, and Link realized that he Zelda was calling his name. He dove back into the water and stepped into his boots and put on his golden tunic.  
  
"Coming, Zelda," he called back, pondering where Daphnes could have gotten to.  
  
"Come on, Link, the dancing's starting!" Zelda giggled girlishly and pulled Link inside, and then the music started.  
  
Hours later, the dancing stopped. Link let go of Zelda and looked outside. It was noon. Everyone was talking too loud for anyone but Link to hear his stomach growling. He quickly headed over to the banquet table but a hearty voice called out, "There he is!"  
  
Before he knew it, Link had been grabbed and set in front of four foreign Rito girls.  
  
"Ooh, Medli, he's cuter than I thought," giggled one who had an exact stereotypical-girlish voice. This Rito girl had blonde hair and green eyes. "My name is Gargianasky, but you can call me Gargia."  
  
She held out her hand with the back of her hand face up, as though she expected Link to kiss it. Link decided to play stupid and shook her hand. Gargianasky drew back her hand quickly.  
  
Medli, who was indeed the one who had pulled him over, hissed in his ear, "They have been DYING to meet you. Najela, that 'un, is sure that if she isn't picked for the Prince's wife then you will pick her." There was a slight note of resentment in her voice.  
  
"As if!" snorted Link quietly.  
  
"That's what I said," giggled Medli. Najela fluttered her eyelids at Link, who shook his head, disgusted.  
  
Another Rito girl gave a smile, flashing her cream-white teeth. "I'm Sora." She spoke in that dreamy kind of voice that people use when flirting sometimes. Link shuddered, thinking how someone who was half-bird and not even his species was flirting with him!  
  
The last girl remained quiet. She had black hair and black eyes. Medli pulled her forward and announced, "This is Calandra. You may call her Calan. She can sing a tune or two. I think Makar might be here; he can play good on his violin, that Sage can! If I can find him, then we could do a duet and Calan can sing!"  
  
"No, no, Medli, please, let Najela sing. I hate singing," pleaded Calandra.  
  
"Me, sing?" Najela snorted. "I'm tone deaf and can't warble a note! You better sing, Calan. Pleeeeeease?" begged Najela.  
  
Link turned to go away as Calandra shrugged, but Medli grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Come on, Link, don't wander away!" Medli laughed. She took flight and looked around for Makar.  
  
"MAKAR!" she shouted, seeing him in the crowd. The small Korok looked up and, seeing Medli, brought out his leaf and flew up to her. They descended and Medli asked, "What do you think of doing a duet and having Calan sing?"  
  
Makar cried, "Oh yes!" and took out his violin, who he somehow managed to carry with him. Medli nodded, "I'll go get my harp."  
  
Link managed to escape the group this time and grabbed a plate at the banquet table. Filling it with enough food for breakfast and lunch, he began to chow down hungrily and greedily. He cleaned the plate and then set it down somewhere while no one was looking and swiftly wandered off so that no one would suspect him of leaving a plate there.  
  
Komali flew up high in the air and shouted, "Attention please!"  
  
The conversations died away and they all looked up at Komali. He smiled and called out, "We are going to have a duet by Medli and Makar, singing by Calandra."  
  
Every head turned towards Medli and Makar, who waved, smiling nervously. They got their instruments ready and Makar called out squeakily, "We need a conductor!"  
  
"Yeah," Medli agreed, looking pointedly at Link, "We need a conductor with a powerful conductor's baton! A magical one, you might say."  
  
"Link!" squeaked Makar. Link turned red and pulled out the Wind Waker. He nervously went up to the two instrument-wielding Sages and held the Wind Waker ready. Makar hurriedly whispered, "First Medli plays the Earth God's Lyric. Then I play the Wind God's Aria. Then we do it together while Calandra sings. We repeat the doing it together part. Then I do the Aria and she does the Lyrics. After that, Calandra sings accapella. Okay?"  
  
Link nodded. He was sweating. He had never performed in front of an audience before!  
  
Holding the Wind Waker high, he glanced at Medli before thrusting the Wind Waker down. Down, down, middle, right, left, middle. He turned to Makar as Medli finished the last note and thrust the Wind Waker up. Up, up, down, right, left, right. He then conducted Medli for two notes, Makar for two notes, Medli for one note, and Makar for another note. Down, down, down, right, left, right. He then conducted Makar for two notes, Medli for two notes, Makar for one note, and Medli for the last note. Up, up, middle, right, left, middle. He wiped sweat from his eyes with his free hand as his conducted the Wind God's Aria. Up, up, down, right, left, right. He turned to Medli. Down, down, middle, right, left, middle. He then realized that there had also been a sweet tune floating in with the music, a voice. The voice was that of Calandra. Singing in time to first the Earth God's Lyrics, then the Wind God's Aria, and finally the two together, was her voice with no instruments playing, just her voice filling the hall. Link made no sense of the words, but the sound was like honey and sugar and tea, sweet, soothing, and calming. Link took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
When it was done, every applauded and clapped wildly, whistling and screaming for the amazing duo.  
  
"Link," whispered Medli, "they're also cheering for you."  
  
Link turned around and heard someone scream, "YEAH LINK!"  
  
Link held the Wind Waker tight in his hand. He stumbled across the foyer and into his room, throwing himself down on his bed. He was too awake to sleep and too angry and annoyed and mystified about whom had stolen the King of Red Lions that he got up and dragged his feet all the way down to the foyer. The pounding noise gave him a headache, so he went out to the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. He kicked off his boot and stuck his feet into the warm water. It felt relaxing. Hoping that no one would see him, he took of his shirt so not to soil it and slid into the water.  
  
It felt nice to drift in the water. Even though it was not a very good swimmer, he was able to swim across the pond and back before he needed to stop. He clung onto the wall to catch his breath. He then let go and thought dejectedly why he had gone after Ganondorf after Aryll was saved. He could have just left, and his life would have been perfect...  
  
Link tried to draw in a breath but all that happened was that water filled his nose. He coughed and realized that he was being swept underneath the water! He flailed about, trying to reach the top, but up was down and down was up and North was South and West was East and Link had no idea how to get up! Or was it down now?  
  
Slowly, he gave up, and drifted into unconsciousness...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zelda looked around anxiously for Link. She bumped into Sora and mumbled, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"You're the Princess," Sora exclaimed in awe.  
  
"No, I was just wearing this Princess costume," remarked Zelda wryly.  
  
Sora ignored this sarcastic reply and asked quietly, "Is it true that all Zelda's marry all Link's?"  
  
Zelda tilted her head to one side and smiled mischievously. "Yes, most of the time." She couldn't help but add, "I hope so this time."  
  
"Ooh!" squealed Sora. "You like Link! You like Link! Hahaha, ooh, Gargianasky is going to be sooooooooo jealous! He likes you, doesn't he?" tittered Sora.  
  
Zelda shrugged, trying to find Link.  
  
"I don't know. Now, will you excuse me, Miss...?"  
  
"Sora," the Rito girl quickly introduced herself. "M'name's Sora."  
  
Zelda flashed a smile and then began her searching again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was five hours before sunset, which was at nine o'clock. The first thing that the group did was go up to where Valoo used to reside. As they went up, Medli cried quietly, remembering how she could not bring her dragon friend back, and so he shared the same underwater grave as Daphnes. She had broken a promise to the Great Valoo, her dearest friend.  
  
The oldest and wisest Rito came forward, to the giant hole where Valoo used to rest his tail. They brought forward the dead Chieftain's body and laid it next to the hole. Komali came forward and knelt beside his father, holding back tears. He kissed his father's brow and the pulled a feather from his wings and put it in his father's mouth, as Rito customs demand. He then lifted his wings and beat them powerfully, using the wind coming from his wings to slowly roll the body into the hole. He leaned eagerly over the edge as his father's body fell down, wings spread wide. The feather Komali had put in his mouth fell out, meaning that Komali would have a good long rule. It took the Chief six seconds to fall down to the room below, meaning that Komali would have four children. The wise Rito counted down from ten. When the body hit the ground, then the wise Rito stopped and would proclaim how many children the new Chieftain would be father to. It had, in fact, taken Komali's grandfather nine seconds to fall.  
  
The wise Rito held up something that used to be a scale from the late Valoo, but it had been the first scale every given to the first Rito. The wise Rito placed it on Komali's bowed head and waited for a moment before lifting the scale off. The Rito then drew a dagger and gave himself a cut on his forearm, and did the same to Komali. Komali winced but then the two locked their forearms together, connecting their blood. This ensured that the new Rito Chieftain would become a good Chieftain.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Two hours passed, and different rituals to predict Komali's new life were made. Soon, Komali knew that he would die before his wife, that his wife would die because of grieving, he would die of old age, his children would be two boys and two girls, a girl would be named after someone special to him and his wife who had died, and that one of them would make a grand discovery.  
  
Then a huge gong boomed out and all of the young Rito girls got in a line. There was about a dozen in all, including Medli, Sora, Najela, Gargianasky, and Calandra. For an hour there would be dancing, and then a formal dinner.  
  
Medli was seventh in line. When about twenty minutes had passed, Komali's voice called out, "Medli..."  
  
Medli approached Komali and curtsied to him. Komali bowed and they had to dance very formally, for this was now a very serious time.  
  
When the song ended, they bowed and curtsied again and Medli went away to wait in the line to see if maybe she could get another dance.  
  
When Komali had finished dancing with each Rito girl twice, they all sat down to a formal dinner. Komali glanced at the sky. Two hours until he was to choose him wife...of course, he knew what he was going to do. It was QUITE obvious.  
  
The dinner lasted for half an hour, but everyone was chatting for so long that it ended at eight o'clock.  
  
Komali stood up and rapped the table. Immediately the musicians began playing and everyone began to dance, except for Komali and the Rito girls. They were doing a test.  
  
Komali spread his wings and the Rito girls followed suit. He flew high into the sky and went to where the Kargoroks resided. He dove down with a yell and the Kargoroks spotted him. He dove at the water and pulled out of the dive as he skimmed the water. He then soared in the air and rammed into a Kargorok. It squawked and fell to the ocean.  
  
"Follow me, girls!" yelled Komali, and to a private area, which Medli realized was where she had first learned that she was a Sage. Komali settled down and so did the girls.  
  
"Oh, Komali," flirted Najela, "that was so brave of you."  
  
"Oh, that was scary," sobbed Sora.  
  
"How could you kill that innocent thing?" whispered Gargianasky.  
  
"What was that, Gargia?" asked Komali, amused.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, I said...I said, 'Komali, that was amazing!'" lied Gargianasky.  
  
"Didn't even need a sword or arrows," admired Calandra.  
  
"They can swim, though. It's not dead," Medli informed them. "Normally it's kill or be killed, but we usually never have any deaths here at Dragon Roost." Medli looked at the other girls. "Do you have any deaths by battle or murder at YOUR homes?"  
  
"No, no, of course not!" the girls exclaimed quickly. Medli grinned.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Komali went to the highest point on the mountain and stood with his hands behind his back, gazing at the sunset. As the last bit of the sun began to sink away and the stars began to pop out, Komali turned to the whole tribe and everyone present and boomed out in the loudest voice he could muster, "I HAVE COME TO MY DECISION!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" screamed back the mob.  
  
"I NOW SHALL CHOOSE MY WIFE!" Komali boomed.  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooooo?" screamed back the mob, even though everyone new who he was going to pick.  
  
Just like predicted by everyone there, Komali roared out, "MEDLI, COME FORTH!"  
  
Everyone cheered and screamed except for the not chosen Rito girls, with the exception of Calandra. She patted Medli on the back before the Rito took off and soared up to where Komali was.  
  
"Medli, will you marry me?" whispered Komali, but the Rito girl did not have a choice. It was just polite to make sure that the one you have chosen likes you.  
  
"Yes," replied Medli. Suddenly, Zelda, who had been searching for Link the whole time, came up from searching and screamed, "HELP ME, QUICK! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS PLEASE! JUST COME WITH ME!" Tears were streaming down her face as the best fighters followed her down to where Link was.  
  
Zelda, despite her pretty dress, dove into the water and pulled Link up. He had luckily floated up to the top and had had gotten some air.  
  
One of the warriors came forward and whispered, "He's alive."  
  
At that moment, Link's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, gasping for air.  
  
"Where am I?" was all that he could say. "This is not home!" He saw Zelda and rasped, "Princess Zelda? Why are you out of the Castle?"  
  
"WHAT?" Zelda exclaimed. "Link, what do you mean? The Castle...in Hyrule?"  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "Where else?"  
  
Zelda gasped. "Link...what Hero are you?"  
  
Link rolled his eyes again and answered, "Hero of Time, of course." 


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Wh-what?" gasped Zelda. "Link...you're the Hero of the Wind!"  
  
Link stared at her. "Am not!"  
  
Zelda bit her lip, and then burst into tears. She ran away.  
  
"Link..." began a Rito.  
  
Link whirled on the Rito. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm QUILL!" yelled the Rito. "Link, stop this, now!"  
  
Link looked around. "What is this place?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh Great Goddesses, this is impossible," whispered Quill. "You really have gotten the memories of your predecessor."  
  
"No!!! I'm the ONLY Hero of Time," argued Link.  
  
Quill shook his head. "Link, follow me and let me explain EVERYTHING."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn stood up, dry-eyed. She stepped on the switch and the platform went up to a door. Bryn ran to the platform as it came down. She reached with her staff and managed to get the button to depress. She then opened the door and entered.  
  
It was just full of sand. There was nothing else except for tapestries on the wall.  
  
"YOU HAVE KILLED ROMNEY, BUT RAFIKI WAS SLAIN TOO!" taunted the voice.  
  
"Yes, Rafiki was slain. But he died a warrior. Romney only fought because he believed that you would lavish him in wealth when I was slain," Bryn called out causally as she walked across the sand. The sand sloped up and her head broke the surface of water. She waded for a while, waiting for the voice to answer. When it did, it sounded very mean.  
  
"TRY TO GET PAST MY CREATURES OF THE SAND NOW, ZORA-GIRL!" shrieked the voice. Bryn shook her head and stepped onto the sand.  
  
Immediately creatures popped up from the ground. They were green and red, with spikes on their heads.  
  
"MEET THE LEEVERS, GIRL!" screamed the voice. Bryn gasped and leapt into the water. The Leevers tried to get at her, but they couldn't go in water. Bryn shot her fins at the closest Leever and got a direct hit.  
  
"Haha, yes!"  
  
Bryn used her staff to bop it on the head. She then grinned happily and charged recklessly into the fray. The Leevers tried to attack her, but none got far when she was using a weapon. She only got a cut on her foot from when she crushed a Leever to the floor. Nothing could stop the Warrior!  
  
Aryll was standing in a world of white. She was in her Skull Dress that she had gotten from the pirates. She saw someone who looked like an older version of her brother striding through the mist. Who was it?  
  
"Aryll..." droned a voice. "Aryll, your brother is in dire danger. He was trapped between life and death and I am now trapped as him! He has my memories and thinks he is me. I am the Hero of Time, and he is my descendant. So are you, Aryll! Before you can become the Heroine of the Space, you must earn it!" The Hero of Time pulled out a dagger and cried, "Use this!"  
  
Aryll woke up, sweating. She wiped a hand across her eyes, trembling. She put her hand down and it fell on cold steel...  
  
She picked up the long dagger and held it in her trembling hands. She stood up and went across to the door. She put the dagger in the lock on the other side of the door and picked the lock. She looked at Zill and Joel, and promised herself that she would come back for them, but now she must travel alone.  
  
She relocked the door and gave herself a cut across the forearm to make it look like a struggle. She swung her arm and slapped it against the wall, smearing the blood. She then tore off a piece of her dress and bound the wound. She then opened the large door and stepped outside.  
  
Aryll was alone now. She looked around and saw someone in the distance. Holding out the dagger, she strained her eyes to see who or what it was.  
  
It was Yaphet! He ran towards Aryll and panted, "Quick, follow me!"  
  
"But...but..." Aryll wanted to ask so many questions, but Yaphet shook his head.  
  
"No questions. Just follow me!"  
  
Aryll did as she was told.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU SLEW MY LEEVERS DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN SLAY MEEEEEEEE!" screamed the voice angrily. The voice was so loud that it reverberated around the room.  
  
"All I want is the Master Sword," hollered Bryn.  
  
"NEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"  
  
Bryn kicked open the next door and went inside. To her surprise, there was just a Darknut, which she defeated easily. Suddenly, a Like-Like appeared and came at her. She threw her fins at the Like-Like and slew it. She heard something that sounded like a siren and turned around, her fins ready. There was a Wizzrobe!  
  
She threw her fins at the Wizzrobe and then ran forward and slashed at it twice with her staff. The Wizzrobe died and a big chest materialized in the middle of the sand. Bryn ran at it, but found out that the sand was quicksand! She struggled through it to the chest and opened it and grabbed the Big Key inside of it. She struggled from the quicksand and ran out the door.  
  
She ran from the room where the Leevers had been and dove into the next room where Rafiki had died. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that he was still there. She went over to him and looked at his dead eyes, then went out the door.  
  
When she was finally in the main room she swam to the fountain and read an inscription that she knew that she had heard before:  
  
When the King sleeps, so shall the waterfall.  
  
Bryn ran her hands over the inscription, thinking how the waterfall could sleep. Making sure that there were not even a small crab around, she settled down and slept.  
  
"I know you are not Zoran but you are destined to help this Temple as a Zora," whispered a voice. Bryn was floating in a world was white, just like Aryll had. Bryn looked around. She was looking like her normal self, the human self, which she had not seen for a long time.  
  
"Who are you?" whispered Bryn, not daring to raise her voice lest she disturb the enemies.  
  
"I am Yannabooru. My great-grandmother was Nabooru, Sage of a Temple in Hyrule. I was chosen to guard this Temple, the Sea Temple."  
  
The person came closer. She was a teenaged girl with red hair, just like Ganondorf's...  
  
"Are you related to Ganondorf?" asked Bryn.  
  
Yannabooru bowed her head. "He is the King of Gerudo's. I, sadly, am a Gerudo Thief. My soul had been stolen."  
  
Bryn looked at what Yannabooru held in her hands.  
  
"What, may I ask, is that?" She pointed to the object.  
  
Yannabooru held up the object.  
  
"'Tis called an Ocarina."  
  
Bryn had heard of it before! She tried to remember where. Studying the bluish color, she gasped, "Is it the OCARINA OF TIME?!"  
  
Yannabooru smiled. "I was told to pass it on to he or she who finds my Temple and finds the inscription." Yannabooru handed the Ocarina of Time to Bryn, who gently held it in her hands, unable to believe that she held the sacred item that Link's ancestor had used to first banish Ganondorf!  
  
"Yannabooru...I...I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Then say nothing, my girl."  
  
Bryn looked up, surprised.  
  
"Your...girl...?"  
  
Yannabooru grabbed Bryn's chin in her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I promised to raise you when our mother died, Changer Who Sees All. You were preserved in Hyrule when you were a young 'un, when Hyrule was sunk beneath the waves. When Link awoke Hyrule again, I don't know, you kind of...came up to the other world. You knew yourself as who you are, Bryn the Changer. Do you know why you are a Changer?"  
  
Bryn shook her head frantically.  
  
"Your blood is very magical, Changer Who Sees All. Very. Maybe one of the most magical bloods in the world, except for the Goddesses, who are made of pure magic." Yannabooru stood up and took out an Ocarina, but this one was chipped in many different places. "Listen to this song and repeat it."  
  
Yannabooru played a song that sounded like a Lullaby. "'Tis called Zelda's Lullaby."  
  
"Zelda's Lullaby," repeated Bryn sleepily. She looked at the Gerudo who was her sister. She lowered her head. She, Bryn the Changer, the Changer Who Sees All, was a Thief who was to be a Sage like her sister!  
  
"Good-bye, Changer Who Sees All," whispered Yannabooru, and disappeared.  
  
Bryn woke up and felt the Ocarina of Time clutched in her hand. She remembered how to play Zelda's Lullaby and, after a few attempts, got it right. The waterfall stopped and Bryn the Zora-girl climbed through the door behind it.  
  
There was a Gyorg in the room which she quickly defeated. She then saw the Boss Door and cracked her knuckles. She inserted the Big Key, and opened the door.  
  
() Ooooooh, suspeeeennnsssse! () 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed the voice Bryn had heard taunted her the whole time. "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THIS?!"  
  
Bryn ventured deeper into the room. There was a small island in the middle; she climbed up to it and looked around the circular room.  
  
"I survived because I am a thief. A stealthy one," Bryn replied quietly. "I am a Gerudo."  
  
"LIAR!" screamed the voice. "GERUDO'S ARE NOT ZORAS!"  
  
"I am not a Zora. I am Bryn the Changer, the Changer Who Sees All." Bryn held her staff out. "Now, if you are not too afraid, I am ready to see you meet you doom."  
  
There was a scream of rage and in the giant water was suddenly what looked like a paper-white, huge, worm with gills and horns. It bared its teeth at Bryn. Bryn was not afraid, even when its tail with spikes at the end flew by her face. All she did was lash at the tail.  
  
"DO NOT HURT MY CHILDREN!" shrieked the voice, and suddenly there was the same thing, but about ten times bigger, soaring in the sky over her head. "I AM THE FRAIUTH FATHER!!!!!!!!! TODAY, YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"  
  
The Fraiuth Father tried to chomp down on Bryn, but she sidestepped the monster's mouth and stuck her staff in its side. He screamed, "CHILDREN! DESTROY THE ZORA/GERUDO!"  
  
The mini-Fraiuths came at Bryn. She lashed out at them and sent them flying, killing them.  
  
"NO FAIR!" she cried as she last one was flung against the wall. "WHY DO YOU GET MORE ALLIES? WAAAAAAAAY MORE!"  
  
"YOU GOT MORE ALLIES FIGHTING ROMNEY, THE WATER-WINDER!!!!" roared the Fraiuth Father, and leapt at Bryn on the island. This time Bryn was not swift enough to dodge the attack. She was thrown into the water with a scream.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Fraiuth Father screeched. "YOU WILL DIE, SAGE, AND I WILL EAT YOU LIKE I ATE YANNABOORU!"  
  
Luckily, Bryn was still a Zora, so she could breathe underwater. Suddenly, she slapped herself in the face and waited for the Fraiuth Father to come nearer. When the Fraiuth Father came near, she swam towards it, and, the second before they collided, she put on her magical shield.  
  
It hurt the Fraiuth Father and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Bryn took advantage of this and began punching and kicking the Fraiuth Father. When her hands got tired, she pulled out her staff and lashed at the beast. The water soon got clouded with blood. Through the blood she saw – and heard – the Fraiuth Father get up with a shriek. The Fraiuth Father dove at Bryn, who was too surprised to put on her magical shield in time. She got attacked. The teeth of the Fraiuth Father ripped into her shoulder. She gave a yelp of pain and dropped to the sand. She somersaulted out of the way of the Fraiuth Father, dodging the razor teeth.  
  
Bryn leapt up, warm blood dripping down her arm. She panted, and saw the Fraiuth Father swimming nearer and nearer, teeth bared...  
  
She swung the staff and hit the Fraiuth Father with the butt of the staff right on his head. The long spikes on its tail whipped towards her. The spikes missed completely, but the tail caught her legs from under her and she fell to the sand.  
  
"GO, MY FRAIUTH CHILDREN! NOW!" screeched the Fraiuth Father.  
  
The Fraiuth Children came from every direction. Bryn, wielding her staff the sword way, destroyed the mini-Fraiuths. She then turned to the Fraiuth Father and spat, "This duel ends with us. No interference."  
  
"YOU ARE AN IGNORANT FOOL!!!!" hollered the Fraiuth Father.  
  
"Aye, I may be, but at least I have killed all who have tried to harm me!" Bryn sidestepped the Fraiuth Father and yelled, "ROMNEY WILL NOT BE THE LAST, FRAIUTH FATHER!"  
  
Bryn leapt from the ground and hurled herself at the Fraiuth Father, putting on her magic shield. Fraiuth Father fell to the ground and Bryn, gasping for breath and battle-worn, yelled, "THIS IS FOR YANNABOORU, SAGE OF THE SEA TEMPLE!" She drove her staff into the Fraiuth Father's neck, screaming her war cry:  
  
"KILLEM! SLAYYEM! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!"  
  
The Fraiuth Father gave a scream of pain and tried to wriggle out of the pain, lashing his tail. The spikes hit Bryn and she gave a shout of dismay as she was flung against the wall and blacked out.  
  
Bryn woke with a groan. She saw a heart container in the middle of the floor where the Fraiuth Father had been slain and doddered over to it. She picked it up and felt her energy returning. She saw something in the sand and knelt to pick it up. She rubbed away the sand on the object and found that it was a stone. Something was carved on it. She pulled it out and read the following:  
  
Congratulations, Sage. You have saved the Sea Temple. I knew that you could do it. Why else would I have put this here? Anyways, thank you, whoever you are.  
  
With love from your processor Sage,  
  
Yannabooru  
  
Bryn gazed at the last words that her sister had ever carved. Below it was also something else:  
  
PS Use the Ocarina of Time to help the newest Hero. Also, play this song.  
  
There were circles with four small circles in them. Some of the circles with colored in, and some of them had five circles in them. Bryn pulled out her Ocarina and put it to her mouth. She figured out how the symbols worked and played the song. It sounded sort of desert-ish. She finished, and saw a warp appeared before her. Putting away the Ocarina of Time and picking up the stone tablet, she walked into the warp as she sheathed her staff.  
  
She felt herself warp to a room. She saw something glittering in the dull light of the room and knew what it was. She reached for the Master Sword and held it. She tested the sword's edge and nicked herself. She hurriedly shoved it through her belt next to her staff and went to the warp. She was warped out of the Temple and into the room where Rafiki still lay. She gently took his body from the spike and swam from the Temple and into the light of the sea.  
  
Bryn swam hurriedly when she heard a shout.  
  
"HEY! Where are you goin' with a staff, a sword, and..." the voice screamed. "THAT'S MY SON'S BODY! MURDERER! MUDERER!"  
  
Fish men were coming out of every crack and crevice, ready to attack the murderer.  
  
"STAY BACK!" hollered Bryn. "I did not slay the Fraiuth Father to be slain by Rafiki's father!"  
  
"He knew my son's name!" exclaimed the first Fish man. "He knew Rafiki!"  
  
"Rafiki died slaying the evil Romney the Water-Winder," explained Bryn. "We were searching for the Master Sword in the Sea Temple, where I am now Sage."  
  
There were excited mutters around the room.  
  
"No one has gone into the Sea Temple and come out alive without at least something wrong with them," objected a Fish woman.  
  
"Something IS wrong with me, though," Bryn interrupted. They looked at her surprised. "I am a Gerudo."  
  
"You're a Zora!" cried the Fish woman.  
  
"No. I am Bryn the Changer."  
  
There were more mutters. Then the Fish woman bowed. "I am Drusilla, and that is my nephew. If you will allow us, we will bury him."  
  
Bryn gave the body to Drusilla and bowed. "I am honored to have known Rafiki."  
  
"He made us all proud," whispered Rafiki's father, and the Fish men and women drifted away.  
  
Bryn gave one last look at the body of her friend Rafiki, and then swiftly swam away, going in the direction that she knew what Dragon Roost Island.  
  
() JUST A QUCIK NOTE: The Song she used in the Sea Temple to make the warp was supposed to be the Gerudo Valley Song. I love that song! () 


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Link shook his head. "Listen, Feather – "  
  
"Quill."  
  
"Right, Quill. I cannot be the Hero of Wind!" Link stood up angrily.  
  
"How come?" asked Quill, leaning back in his chair. "This place does not look familiar to you. There is no Hyrule. You have ne'er seen a Rito or a Korok. Why is this not possible?"  
  
Link looked up at Quill, his eyes full of pleading. "It...it just can't!" He looked forlorn and miserable.  
  
"But it is," Quill answered quietly.  
  
"Give me one reason how it can be, and I'll believe you," Link grumbled stubbornly.  
  
"You are Link, the Hero of Time. There are Goddesses and Dragons and giant birds and magic and Ganondorf. How is it not possible?" Quill challenged.  
  
"Magic...yes, it must be magic," Link concluded.  
  
Quill stood up, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad we came to an agreement, Link."  
  
"We MUST save Zill and Joel," Aryll hissed at Yaphet.  
  
"No. we can come back for them later," growled Yaphet, pulling Aryll into the King of Red Lions.  
  
"Ah, Yaphet. How kind of you to join us."  
  
Yaphet turned around and saw the King of Evil himself.  
  
"How do you know my name?" demanded Yaphet, drawing his dirk.  
  
"Dear, dear, is that how you treat your uncle?" asked Ganondorf, his voice dripping with mock sympathy.  
  
"UNCLE?!" gasped Yaphet. "I AM NO NEPHEW OF YOURS!"  
  
"But you are, Yaphet, you are."  
  
"Yaphet...is this true?" whispered Aryll.  
  
"No, no, Aryll, he's...he's a LIAR!" yelled Yaphet. "Run, Aryll, go back to Dragon Roost Island! Tell them that I died fighting Ganondorf!"  
  
Aryll hopped into the boat. "GO, KING, GO!" she screamed, and hoisted up the sail. She flew away from the Forsaken Fortress, gazing after the boy who had saved her life.  
  
Link looked around at the Rito place. Calandra came up to him and asked, "You really don't remember the Hero of Wind, do you?"  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
"Will you tell me about Hyrule?" Calandra asked.  
  
"Sure. What's your name?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm Calandra, but you may call me Calan."  
  
"Okay, then. In Hyrule, it's amazing. I have this great instrument, the Ocarina of Time. I have this beautiful rust-colored horse. Her name is Epona. I can play you her Song on my Ocarina..." Link reached for his Ocarina but then remembered that he hadn't gotten his Ocarina when he was transported into this world. "Oh, never mind. Anyways, it's such a beautiful world." Link pulled a face. "Well, at least it was till Ganondorf came!"  
  
"Ganondorf. Was he really just a modest thief in the beginning?" asked Calandra.  
  
Link nodded eagerly. "Thief the King of Evil was and thief he shall remain, deep at his heart!" Link gave a chuckle. "Oops. Ganon HAS no heart."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Tell me about the Rito," Link begged.  
  
"Us? Well, Link, we're nothin' special, just bird people, with wings and such." Calandra shrugged.  
  
"Well, I've seen NOTHING like you before," the Hero of Time stated.  
  
"Well, before I came to the Becoming Of Ceremony, I had seen NOTHING like you before," Calandra shot back.  
  
The Hero of Time hid his face in his hands. Could this be real? 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Hey," a deep voice called. Link, the Hero of Time, jumped.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Link?" called the voice again.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"LINK!" yelled the deep voice. "Reach into your pocket!"

Link reached into his pocket and drew out a stone.

"A…a Gossip Stone?" Link asked, surprised. The voice was coming from the Gossip Stone.

"Link, it's ME! Daphnes."

"Your….Your Highness! What are YOU doing trapped inside of a Gossip Stone?" gasped Link.

Calandra took the Gossip Stone from Link. "Sorry, whoever this is," Calandra mumbled. "The Hero of Wind has lost his memory and believes that he is the Hero of TIME!"

"Does he really now?" The King of Red Lions sounded amused.

"What's wrong with Link?" demanded another voice, a girl's voice. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"N-nothing, Aryll – ow, hey, DON'T STEAL THAT!"

"LIIIIIIINK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Aryll into the Gossip Stone.

Yaphet stumbled back from Ganondorf. Ganon seemed unperturbed, his white teeth were flashing in the dull light of the moon.

"Yaphet, you are my nephew. Your mother is my sister," Ganon cackled.

"NO! You're...you're lyin'!" screamed Yaphet. Ganondorf drew his twin swords.

"Now, Yaphet, you will join them in death or you will join me."

"They…they DIED?"

"Oh, yes, boyo. I poisoned them. Why, you ask? They were trying TO DEFY ME!" Ganondorf roared. "So join me, boyo, or die right here and NOW!"

Yaphet looked up at Ganondorf, sweating, and gave him his answer.

"Hey, what's that?" Aryll cried, pointing at the ocean. "I just saw a dolphin!"

"Aryll, there ARE no dolphins," explained Daphnes. "It's probably just – "

But the dolphin jumped around and swam towards Aryll and the boat.

"OH GREAT GODDESSES!" yelled Aryll.

"Yes, a Zora," whispered the King.

"I retrieved the Master Sword from the Sea Temple. I became the Sage there."

"So you are Bryn the Changer." The King nodded. "Intriguing." He tilted his head to one side. "Mayhap you will join us on the way back to Dragon Roost Island?"

Bryn nodded. "I would be delighted."

Zill and Joel sat together, sobbing. Yaphet felt a pang as he watched the two boys in the cage. No one should have to be imprisoned, no matter what they did…

"How are the prisoners, my nephew?" asked Ganondorf.

"Fine," lied Yaphet. He had only joined Ganon to protect his life. Did this mean he was a coward?

"Nay, nay, that is bad."

"Wh-why, Master?" asked Yaphet.

"Because we want them to be hurt, to cry, to SUFFER! It's the best way to break them," Ganondorf explained, a malicious smile playing around his lips.

"YOU JERK! YOU VILE JERK! I WISH YOU WERE DIE! DIE, FIEND, DIE!" Yaphet WANTED to scream, but all he did was nod.

"I will have my Miniblins give them something to think about. And a few Bokoblins will be on their way." Ganon left the room.

"Duh-dink, duh-dink. Duuuuh-dink-dink, duh-duh-dink."

Yaphet gripped his dirk tightly as the loathsome enemies came into the room. As the Miniblins pulled Zill and Joel from the cage and began to poke them with their tridents, Yaphet lost it.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" he screamed, leaping at the Miniblins. He slashed down a few. They turned to him.

"Duh-dink! Duh-dink!" they cried, trying to get at Yaphet with their tridents. Yaphet sliced them down.

In came some Bokoblins. They noticed the dead and disappearing Miniblins and Yaphet's blooded blade and put two and two together – actually, Bokoblins are stupid so they just assumed that Yaphet killed them.

"Yaaaaaaaatt!" yelled a Bokoblin, leaping forward. Yaphet held his dirk over his head and swept it down, slicing the beast in half.

"Yatt, yatt!" hollered the Bokoblins, coming to kill Yaphet. He swiftly slashed them to pieces.

"Quickly, now!" he shouted at Zill and Joel. "No time to waste! Follow me; we'll find a way out!"

Yaphet quickly began walking out, dodging guards. If he came across someone, he would need a good lie, and he needed time to think of a good lie.

He saw Moblins running towards them (but they couldn't see them because they were in darkness).

"Quick!" hissed Yaphet, pushing them underneath barrels. He hid underneath a barrel, watching, waiting…

He carved a small hole to see through in the barrel. He saw Zill and Joel's barrels and quickly slipped to them. He carved small holes and whispered, "If anyone comes, crouch below the hole! Use the hole to see through, of course."

Zill and Joel nodded and Yaphet got up, holding his barrel on his shoulders, and began walking. He tiptoed slowly around a corner and heard a grunt. He dropped the barrel as a Moblin came past him. The other two followed suit.

The Moblin sniffed the barrel and Yaphet grit his teeth, begging, praying, that the pig-like monster wouldn't find him inside of the barrel…

To his giant relief, the Moblin trotted off, swinging its lantern. Yaphet got up and began to sneak away. Zill and Joel hefted their barrels up and followed Yaphet.

"Gwaaark?" came a cry, and Yaphet turned around, forgetting that he was trying to be just a barrel…that happens to move all over. It was a Kargorok, and it had spotted them.

"RUN RUN RUN!" hollered Yaphet, throwing off his barrel at the Kargorok. It missed and the bird flew off towards a broken ship hull – Ganondorf's lair!

Yaphet and the two brothers stumbled along, avoiding Moblins, Bokoblins, Miniblins, Keese, and more Kargoroks. Yaphet ran threw a door and saw Keese hanging upside-down. He slew them and saw a huge piece of driftwood. He threw Zill and Joel into the water in the middle of the room, which they screamed and protested to, and threw the driftwood down, yelling, "Hold on to it!" Yaphet then dove into the water himself.

"GET THEM!" screamed Ganondorf's voice. He was holding a bow and arrows!

"KICK, BOYS, KICK!" screamed Yaphet, kicking his legs hard to get them away from the enemies.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THE ELDEST BOY FIRST!'

On a sudden impulse Yaphet pushed the boys and the driftwood underwater. A second later, an arrow hit the spot where the back of Joel's skull had been before!

They rose from the water, gasping for breath and kicking their legs harder then ever. Yaphet chanced a glance back and saw Ganondorf laughing. He turned his head and a second later knew why Ganon was laughing.

"Unh!" grunted Yaphet painfully. An arrow had just thudded into his back.

"NO!" cried Zill, but the boys kept on kicking. Yaphet lay his dirk on the driftwood and rasped, "My dirk now belong to you two."

Thus ended the days of Yaphet of Outset Island, son of Uriel and Arella, a true born warrior and friend of the Hero of the Wind.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Ninnian woke up. He was in the darkest corner of the cell, shrouded by a black cloak. He put out his hands and felt around. He had been hiding in the corner for quite some time, like when he had sensed the Bokoblins approaching. Yaphet – the LATE Yaphet – had not known of him, for the blind boy had stayed in the shadows.  
  
'Now I have no chance of escape,' he thought gloomily. 'There is no one to help me.'  
  
Ninnian then got to his knees and did something he usually never did: he prayed to the Goddesses. He prayed that they would send to help him, maybe someone who would be one of the greatest warriors in the Great Sea! Ninnian closed his blind eyes and prayed.  
  
The Hero of Time was sitting on a rust-colored horse with a beautiful white mane and tail. Aryll held out an arm to touch the horse, but she seemed unable to advance.  
  
"Aryll, I was sent to you to make you able to full-fill your duties of the Heroine of Space. You will be able to alter Space, alter the world, and shape it! It takes power and magic, but I have FAITH in you, Heroine, I have FAITH!" The Hero of Time reached into a saddlebag and drew out a charcoal stone. Aryll touched it and the blackness fell away, and it was revealed to be a clear stone, with a fire glowing inside. Wrapped by the flames was a small model of the world that she lived it. Link tapped the magical stone and the Great Sea took place of the world model.  
  
"Heroine, all you need to do is tap this magic stone and think of the name – or the shape – of the island or place you wish to see. Then, as you hold it, you think of how you wish to alter whatever you wish to alter and it alters! It will drain your energy, but are you willing to risk that?" whispered the Hero of Time. "Are you?"  
  
Aryll gazed firmly into his eyes. "You don't know how sure I am of this, Hero of Time. You don't know how sure..."  
  
The dream disappeared.  
  
Aryll awoke and was grasping the stone that the Hero of Time had given her. She tapped it gently, and thought of the Forsaken Fortress. She saw the Fortress close up, and thought of the cells as she tapped it again. She then saw Ninnian there, pacing the cage!  
  
"King, wake up!" Aryll whispered. She woke up both the King and Bryn. "King, we must go back to the Forsaken Fortress and save Ninnian! I swore to give him sight, I swore to – "  
  
"Aryll, enough," whispered Bryn, turning the boat and putting up the sail. "Come on, King, let's go!"  
  
Aryll thought and thought and thought and thought and thought...well, she did a lot of thinking.  
  
'If I can alter land, then why not human abilities?' wondered Aryll. 'I could give Ninnian sight, I could, I could!'  
  
She looked at Bryn, who was sound asleep, still exhausted after battling with Romney the Water-Winder and with Fraiuth Father. She had only muttered something about battling Gyorgs, Like-Likes, fish skeletons, Leevers, and a whole manner of other vile water beasts. She had murmured something about "Romney the Water-Winder and this crazy worm called Fraiuth Father 'nd his kids", but nothing more.  
  
The King of Red Lions was asleep but still going towards the Forsaken Fortress because the sail was still up. Aryll then got another idea, and her face lit up with a smile. She tore off pieces of her dress at the bottom and gently wrapped them around Daphnes' eyes and Bryn's eyes. As Bryn gave a small grunt in her sleep and Aryll drew back, she got a sudden inspiration. She clutched her Space Stone and thought, 'Quadrant....' She then wondered what quadrant she was in. she looked around, bewildered, and saw Windfall a short while away. She grinned and tapped her stone while thinking of Crescent Moon Island. The Space Stone zoomed in on the quadrant and Aryll thought, 'The King of Red Lions boat!'  
  
She could see herself now, skimming along the water in the boat. She zoomed in a bit closer and tilted her head to one side, a smile playing 'round her lips. She though of the pieces of cloth tying themselves around Bryn's eyes. She concentrated hard, very hard, so hard that her head began to pain her. She ignored it and concentrated harder. Her head was on fire, she would set the King on fire, and she could not swim well...  
  
Suddenly, through the Space Stone, she could see the piece of cloth fly through the air and wrap itself around Bryn's head. She turned her own head to look at Bryn's (Bryn's head) and saw the cloth loosely bound around the sleeping girl's head. Aryll was gasping for breath, her mouth dry. Her legs felt weak and she was dizzy. But, worst of all, her head was killing her. She fell to the floor of the boat, clutching her head in her hands, but she suddenly drew her hands away. She was burning hot. Her hands were bleeding.  
  
'Link didn't have to go through this,' she thought. 'His journey was just killing enemies. No pain done from the Wind Waker. Link was just a slayer of baddies. I have pain done from the Space Stone.'  
  
Aryll, not the one to give up, made sure that the ties were good and decided to try to configure on last thing.  
  
Aryll ripped some fabric from her dress and set it on the ground. She peered at the fabric through the Space Stone and concentrated hard on it turning emerald. The usual symptoms started, but now that she knew what to expect she ignored these and set her jaw. Concentrating hard on making the fabric change its shape and color, her headache hurt even more and she felt like screaming. A whimper escaped her lips but she gritted her teeth and forced back the scream. Suddenly, the hat turned into a floppy cone and was a brilliant shade of green.  
  
Aryll let out a sigh and fainted this time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"You aren't supposed to mess with the Goddesses powers, Aryll, but they have decided that you are strong enough. The Space Stone was created by Din, who shaped the land. She thinks, and so do I, that you are strong enough and determined enough to be able to wield this Stone. Do not let us down!"  
  
Aryll gazed at the Hero of Time, who was in her dream again, riding the horse, Epona.  
  
"I will never let ye down, O Hero," Aryll promised, and woke up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll swiftly made sure that the fabric was still over the King's and Bryn's eyes and then undressed. She held the Space Stone and concentrated on her dress, trying to make it into the green clothes, except with a skirt, that Link wore. After the headache and the pain, and after she had bitten her lip so hard that blood gushed forth and had bitten the inside of her cheek that a bit of blood trickled into her mouth, the clothes were emerald and looked like Link's. Aryll dressed hurriedly and put on the cap. Suddenly, her stomach pained her and she rushed to the edge of the boat. She was sick into the water. She washed her mouth, panting.  
  
'NEVER! Never again will I do that,' she thought angrily, and settled down to sleep.  
  
Link, the Hero of Wind Link, was trapped in a room. There was a pedestal in it. He wondered what it was for. There was an image of the Triforce on it.  
  
'What IS this place?' he thought to himself. 'I have been trapped here for so weeks...or has it just been an hour?'  
  
Link shook his head disgustedly and went over to the pedestal. There was a slit in it, like something was to be in it.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened and someone who looked just like him, except older, came in, carrying –  
  
"The Master Sword," breathed Link. "Hey, you!"  
  
The teenager took no notice of Link, as if he was deaf. He was dressed in a blue tunic with a blue cap and white tights, exactly what Link was wearing, except that the tunic was blue, not green.  
  
"Hello!" Link shouted in his ear. "Can you hear me?"  
  
The teen shoved his sword into the pedestal and suddenly...  
  
Link stumbled back, shielding his face from anything. When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. There was a boy 'round his age, wearing the same clothes as he did.  
  
"HEY! BOYO!" Link almost screamed. The boy looked around as if he had heard a bit of the words. He pulled something that looked a magnifying glass. He pressed it against his eyes and looked around. He spotted Link and gasped.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded the boy.  
  
"My name is Link, Hero of Wind. Who are you? What happened to the boy who was here before?" Link asked.  
  
"MY name is Link, Hero of TIME. I went back in time, using the Master Sword, and heard you..." The Hero of Time stopped. "How long have you been in the Temple of Time?"  
  
"So that's what this place is called. I've been in here for ages."  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked the Hero of Time.  
  
"I come from the Great Sea. Where is this?"  
  
"This is Hyrule," explained the Hero of Time. The Hero of Wind gasped.  
  
"NO! Hyrule has been destroyed..." the Hero of Wind trailed off. He looked at the Master Sword set in the pedestal and began to walk towards it.  
  
"D-destroyed? H-how?" gasped the Hero of Time.  
  
"Ganondorf, of course. Who else?" the Hero of Wind asked wryly. The Hero of Time managed a dry chuckle. The Hero of Wind grabbed the Master Sword by the hilt.  
  
"NO!" yelped the Hero of Time, and pulled the Master Sword away from the Hero of Wind. Suddenly, the Sword was pulled out of the pedestal.  
  
Nothing happened. The Hero of Time inserted it, then took it out. Inserted it, then took it out.  
  
"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" yelled the Hero of Time. "Something must've gone wrong..."  
  
The Hero of Wind's face was pale. "Hero of Time..." he began hoarsely, "methinks that the older version of you has taken place of me, forward in time!"  
  
() I have to stop there because school is in a few minutes. REVIEW PLEASE! () 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
"Aryll?" came a voice. "Aryll, are you awake? We came to Windfall. When we woke up, pieces of cloth were 'round our eyes, but not yours. Aryll?"  
  
Aryll sleepily came awake. Bryn was looking at her from a dock. She was in her normal form, her human form. It looked slightly odd to Aryll, but she ignored it.  
  
"And why are you in different clothes? Where did you get that stone?" continued Bryn.  
  
"Okay. Yes, I am awake. I am in different clothes because I changed Space." Aryll took a deep breath and began to tell the tale of how she had become the Heroine of Space.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"D'you think we'll be saved?" Zill asked his brother as they floated on the driftwood.  
  
"Saved?" snorted Joel. "Saved, my eye! We'll be saved when Ganondorf turns nice!"  
  
Zill had missed the sarcasm. He asked enthusiastically, "R-really? When'll that be? Is it gonna be s – "  
  
"Zill," snapped Joel tersely, "that remark was SAR-CAS-TIC!" He pronounced the word slowly and loudly in his brother's ear to emphasize the word.  
  
Zill's eyes sprouted tears and he looked away. "I wish we was home," he wept. "I wish we was with Mum 'nd Da 'nd that we dinnit hafta float on th's log with this sword 'nd that Yaphet was 'live 'nd that Ganondorf had never been borned 'nd that...'nd that..." Zill pushed away his tears and whispered, "I wish that I had never knowned the Hero of Wind! I wish that he had never been borned!"  
  
Joel lifted up the heavy dirk and growled, "Never say that about 'n Outsetter again, Zill!"  
  
"Point that 'way!" yelled Zill, trying to shield his face with his arms and hold onto the driftwood at the same time. "Point it at th' wood!"  
  
"Never say anythin' back 'bout 'n Outsetter again, Zill! Swear it!" Joel shouted.  
  
"PUT THAT SWORD AWAY!" screamed Zill. "POINT IT AWAY, JOEL! YOU COULD KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER!"  
  
Through the anger that had been boiling up inside of him ever since Link had gone on his first journey to save Aryll and the unfairness of it all, Joel heard the word "brother". Joel dropped the sword on the driftwood and whispered, "Zill, I'm sorry." His hands trembled. "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
Zill gazed at Joel and wondered, 'How long will it be until we both crack?'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Amazing," declared the King of Red Lions.  
  
"Unbelievable," Bryn murmured.  
  
"There has never been two Heroes at once before," Daphnes mumbled.  
  
"There aren't," corrected Aryll, "'cause there's a Hero and a HE-RO-INE!"  
  
Bryn smiled at the young warrior. "I wonder why the Hero of Time chose today of all days."  
  
Aryll shrugged, but then clapped a hand to her mouth. "MY BIRTHDAY'S IN FOUR DAYS!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Four days?!" Bryn yelped.  
  
"Yes, four days!" Aryll squealed excitedly, but then her happiness faded away. "But...I wish I could be with Grandma and Link, and with all the Outsetters."  
  
Bryn patted her back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Aryll. We'll make it back to Dragon Roost Island in time to have a huge party."  
  
Bryn stood up and waded out into the water, making sure that no one could see her. She turned into a Zora.  
  
"I'm going to go and explore 'round, see if anything had been happening," explained Bryn before diving into the deep.  
  
Aryll stood up too and told the King, "I think I'll go buy some stuff. Want anything, King?"  
  
The King thought for a moment then nodded his head. "I would like someone to repair my sail."  
  
Aryll beamed. Kings had been called selfish, egotistical, complaining, bratty, cruel, stupid, and nasty when they were Princes and Kings, but all that this King wanted was a repaired sail.  
  
"'Course," Aryll nodded, and took the King's sail. She trotted into town, looking for someone to repair the sail.  
  
"Hey, that sail looks pretty beat up," commented a voice. Aryll jerked her head around to see a man with a heavy parka standing behind a stall while a blonde girl in hands called out feebly, "Come to the number one stall for fun!"  
  
"Want me to repair it?" asked the man. "I'm Zunari."  
  
"Sure...I'm Aryll." She handed over the sail and Zunari grunted, "Come back in a few hours. 'Twill be done then."  
  
Aryll nodded and studied the things in the stall.  
  
"Like these?" asked the blonde girl. "This boy comes by here sometimes and gives them to Zunari, who sells them. The boy looks like you..."  
  
"Link?" asked Aryll sharply.  
  
"Aye, that might be his name! One night he caught me – " The girl stopped, reddening, as she looked at Zunari's safe. She cleared her throat. "How did you know?"  
  
"He's, err, my friend." Aryll looked at the figurines and then continued on.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll bought a potion at Doc Bandam's and played a pig-catching game to earn rupees. She gave some Joy Pendants she had picked up to Mrs. Marie and some Skull Necklaces to a rich and snobbish man. She went to the café and had some tea and then played hide-and-seek with the Killer Bees, who she successfully found. As the setting sun glared in Aryll's eyes as she looked to the West, wondering if Ninnian was okay, she dragged herself down to Zunari's shop. She picked up the sail and went to deliver it to the King o Red Lions. Bryn was there, holding the Master Sword above her head. Aryll was about to scream, "KING, LOOK OUT!" when Bryn swung the Sword down. Aryll gave a gasp as the Sword grazed the King.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" screamed Aryll, having found her voice. She ran over to the King and yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"  
  
Bryn shoved the Master Sword into the ground, laughing. "You'd be a great mother. So overprotective. I was chopping a SPLINTER off of the King!"  
  
Aryll reddened. "A great WHAT?!"  
  
"Great mother, Aryll." She shook her head and picked up the splinter from the sand.  
  
"I do not plan to be a mother," insisted Aryll.  
  
"Well, did I plan on being a Sage? No. Did I plan on owning this staff? No. Did I plan on being a Gerudo? No. did I plan to become the Changer Who Sees All?" Bryn shook her head. "No." Bryn threw the splinter into the water. "Aryll, you cannot plan your life out."  
  
"I know," whined Aryll, "but I want to know what's going on."  
  
"A warrior accepts fate, Heroine. She does not wish to change it." Bryn spoke sternly as she began walking along the beach.  
  
"HEY! Where are you going?" shouted Aryll.  
  
"To clean these weapons with fresh water so that the sea water doesn't rot 'em!" called back Bryn, and walked into the darkness.  
  
() Sorry if it ended kind of stupidly. By the way, I'd like to thank QBO, and ...that's it. $cries$ I want reviiieeeee-ew-ewewews! () 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
() Wow. I never make these speeches at the beginning. But I just wanted to say that this may be the third to last chapter. Waaaaah! But wait, there's more! Okay, since I get really bored at writing "Hero of Time" and "Hero of Wind", the Hero of Time will be called "Time Link" and the Hero of Wind will be called "Wind Link". ()  
  
The Hero of Wind and the Hero of Time looked at each other. Both boys were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Temple. Time Link got up and stretched. "I think that I should bring you to Kakariko Village."  
  
"Where's that?" asked Wind Link. "Is it far?"  
  
"Not too far," Time Link told him as he slid the Master Sword from its pedestal. "It'd be great for you to see Hyrule, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Wind Link agreed. He followed Time Link outside and the boy began to talk. "I came back from a land called Termina a few months ago. My horse, Epona, joined me there. I was destroying a mask, Majora's Mask."  
  
"How many adventures how you had?" exclaimed Wind Link.  
  
"Some," shrugged Time Link, and then pointed to a rust-colored horse. "Epona!" He reached into a pocket and began rummaging around. He pulled out an instrument that was earth-toned. "Strange," muttered Time Link. "I thought I had the Ocarina of Time with me, not just the Faerie Ocarina." Time Link shrugged and played a song. The horse whinnied and came over to Time Link.  
  
"Go on up there, Hero of Wind. I can walk."  
  
Wind Link gratefully clambered up onto Epona. They raced across a field and across a bridge. Wind Link dismounted and the two Heroes ran up the steps into Kakariko Village.  
  
"You sure that the horse will be okay?" Wind Link asked anxiously as Time Link showed him around.  
  
"Okay?" laughed Time Link. "She loves being free!"  
  
"All right..."  
  
Wind Link happily went around Kakariko Village, inspecting the land of Hyrule. Time Link grinned and ran out of Kakariko Village, Wind Link chasing after him. Time Link hopped on Epona and Wind Link jogged after them. Time Link entered a ranch.  
  
"This is Lon Lon Ranch, where I got Epona," explained Time Link breathlessly, but with the smile of a little boy having just done something extra fun. "We can get YOU a horse."  
  
"M-me, a HORSE?!" cried Wind Link.  
  
"Sure! Pick one out," Time Link encouraged. Wind Link grinned happily and went over to the horses. He picked out one and Time Link called to a girl, "Hey, Malon! Is it okay of we borrow this horse?"  
  
"Take her, Link!" called back the red-headed girl. "For the Hero of Time, anything!"  
  
The two Links loped out of Lon Lon Ranch on their horses, Epona and Windbreeze, or Breeze, which was what Wind Link had dubbed his horse. Wind Link followed Time Link and his horse as they raced across the fields. Time Link ran into a valley and there was a bridge.  
  
"Hey, Link!" called a girl's voice. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Who's he?" asked the voice, and Wind Link saw someone point to him.  
  
"That's my friend," explained Time Link. "May I see Nabooru?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
The two Links were lead to a woman.  
  
"Hello, Sage Nabooru," called Time Link cheerfully. The woman looked up. She seemed to be tired.  
  
"Hullo, Link. Who is he?"  
  
Time Link and Wind Link got off of Epona and Windbreeze. Time Link, with assistance from Wind Link, told the story of how Wind Link had arrived.  
  
Nabooru stayed quiet until the end. She nodded slowly. "What a strange event," she began, "but I daresay, Link – um, Hero of Time Link – you should not be surprised by all of this." She pursed her lips. "Why did you come to me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Zelda – well, she's a PRINCESS, Saria is a Kokiri, Rauru is in the Evil Realm, Darunia is at Death Mountain, Ruto is at Zora's Domain, Impa is tending to Zelda...you get the idea. You were the only one who was not busy. You're a Gerudo."  
  
"That's what Ganondorf is!" exploded Wind Link.  
  
"Yes, we know." Nabooru stiffened. "Do you have to get all excited when someone talks about Gerudos? You must've seen hundreds – "  
  
"No, I haven't," admitted Wind Link. "Ganondorf is the only one. In a couple hundred, maybe thousand, years, Hyrule will have been flooded. The Gerudos will have died out. The Zoras too. And the Kokiris."  
  
Nabooru leaned forward.  
  
"Tell me all about your world, child. Tell me all."  
  
Wind Link took a breath and began to wind his tale of his life on the Great Sea.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll, Bryn, and Daphnes were sailing towards the Forsaken Fortress. Aryll saw it close ahead and peered into her Space Stone. She saw the miniature of Forsaken Fortress and zoomed in on the cells. She focused on Ninnian. She went to his eyes, closed her own, and began to concentrate...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ninnian had his eyes closed. If he was blind, then why should he have them opened? He heard a sound and something funny happened with his eyes. They stung. They stung for minutes. He tried to rub at his eyes, but the stinging would not go away. The stinging fell away and he opened his eyes and –  
  
HE COULD SEE!  
  
Ninnian gasped and blinked. He could see! He could see all around him! The bars of the cage, the doors, the lock, the window, even the sliver of moonlight!  
  
Ninnian laughed happily, jumping up to dance crazily and sing, "I can see, I can see, I can seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aryll then made a bridge from the entrance of the Forsaken Fortress to the cells. A few seconds later, they approached the bridge. Bryn and Aryll leapt out and crossed the bridge, calling back to the King, "We'll be here with Ninnian!"  
  
Bokoblins and Miniblins, but not the stupid Moblins, had flocked to the bridge. Aryll and Bryn slew them and knocked them out of the way.  
  
Aryll flung open the cell doors as Bryn sent a Bokoblin flying. They entered the cells.  
  
"Aryll, Aryll!" yelled Ninnian. He had recognized Aryll from what he had thought she looked like. "I can see, Aryll, I CAN SEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"I know, I know," Aryll whispered. She unlocked the door to the cell and they began to run along the bridge.  
  
"Hello, children," came a malicious voice. They gasped. Bryn, Ninnian, and Aryll turned to see...  
  
"Ganondorf," whispered Ninnian.  
  
"RUN!" yelled Aryll. "I'll hold him off!"  
  
Ninnian turned and fled towards the boat. Bryn held out her staff, ready to distract Ganondorf as Aryll performed her magic. Bryn blocked off Ganon's sword swings, never striking, but making sure that she still posed as a threat as she pretended to lash out. Suddenly, a wall encased Ganondorf and he shrieked. Aryll and Bryn ran back to the boat, laughing at Ganon's angered shrieks and screeches. Aryll threw up the sail and the boat flew away, back to Dragon Roost Island, back to Link, back to their allies, and back to trouble. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"LINK! Link, I'm back! You'll never believe what has happened! Link, I'm – Hey, what's going on?" Aryll paused in Link's doorway.

"Oh, hello," smiled Link. He did not seem to be Link. "And, uh, who are you?"

Aryll felt tears in her eyes. "L-link?" she whispered hoarsely, the tears beginning to fall down her face. "Link, it's...it's me, A-aryll! Your...your s-s-sister!"

Link's smile faded. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ariel."

"Aryll," correct the girl, choking on the word.

"Yes, Aryll, sorry. Aryll, look...I have no sister. The closer girl to a sister to me is Saria."

"Who?" rasped Aryll, brushing away the tears falling from her face. Bryn, who was standing behind her, pulled the younger girl into a comforting hug.

"ARYLL!" came Medli's voice. "Aryll, oh Great Goddesses, I'm sooooooooo sorry! We should have posted guards to tell you what has been happening...Aryll, are you okay?"

"What's wrong with him?" Aryll wept into Bryn's stomach. "Why won't he recognize me?"

Medli came into the room. "Aryll, come with me and let me explain."

Aryll nodded and, still shedding tears, followed Medli out of the room.

Bryn went to sit down on a chair, but instead she hit the side of the chair, toppled to the ground, and had the chair fall onto her lap. She didn't even laugh at her klutziness.

"I knew it," she whispered. "A voice whispered my dreams and told me to bring this to you."

Bryn reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"That's my Ocarina!" cried Link. "How...?"

"I was given it to me by the ancestor of Nabooru, Yannabooru, who is my sister."

"You don't look like any Gerudo that I'VE seen," proclaimed Link.

"I'm Bryn the Changer." Bryn held the Ocarina out to Link. Link took it and Bryn murmured, "I was also told to teach ye this song."

Bryn took a breath and began to voice the notes. Link followed along.

"The Princess taught me this song," murmured Link. "'Tis the 'Song of Time'. And if I play it correctly..."

"You can go back in time?" guessed Bryn. Link nodded. "I must go back to Hyrule. Thank you, Bryn the Changer."

Link got up and helped Bryn to her feet. Bryn now grinned at her klutziness. She shook hands with the Hero of Time, and he put the Ocarina to his lips. He then took the instrument away and whispered, "You are not a Gerudo. Not a thief. You are something more."

Wind Link sat on Windbreeze, feeling the cool air on his face.

"This is a beautiful land, Hero of Time," he whispered. "I would stay here if I could, but I must go back to my normal life. I cannot erase history, neither can you, even though you are the Hero of Time. But I can make sure that fair air always flows across your land, till Ganondorf destroys it all." Wind Link turned to Time Link. "I guess that we won't see each other ever again."

"What are you talking about?" gasped Time Link.

Wind Link shook his head. "I...I have no idea. 'Twas like...like someone else was talking through. Could it be true? Am I going?"

Time Link looked Wind Link in the eyes seriously. "If you are, then I will never forget you, Hero of Wind. 'Twas a pleasure to know you, Link. We will always be friends."

Wind Link nodded. "Always friends, ancestor," agreed the Hero of Wind with a grin. "Too bad you cannot visit my land...my world."

"Yes...too bad," sighed Time Link. "Still, successor, I am glad that I am still remembered."

"Link, you'll be remembered forever." Time Link beamed as Wind Link spoke. Suddenly, the "Song of Time" was played.

"Good-bye, Link," chorused the two friends, and there was a flash of light.

The Hero of Wind disappeared from Hyrule.

Bryn looked at Link.

"Hero of Time?" she whispered.

"No," came the voice. It sounded like Link. "I am not the Hero of Time. I am the Hero of Wind!"

Link looked up at Bryn, pulling the Ocarina away from his mouth. "You saved me?" he asked.

"Yes," Bryn replied, her voice full of joy. Link flung his arms around her, and their lips touched.

"Link?"

They parted, reddening as Aryll came in. "Link, Hero of Time?"

"Aryll, you're back! Back from the Forsaken Fortress," cried Link, sweeping Aryll into a hug. "You're alive, alive alive alive alive alive!" he shouted in a singsong voice, tears of joy running unchecked down his face. "Oh, Aryll!" he wept.

"Link, it is you," Aryll whispered, tears of happiness now falling down her face, unchecked. They hugged happily.

"Link, Hero of Wind, I have brought you a gift from the Sea Temple." Bryn took the Master Sword from her belt and presented it to Link. Link took it in his hands and raised it above his head, gazing at it in all its splendor. It looked even grander because of the setting sun sending the room into a rainbow of dancing fire.

"The Master Sword is back for the Hero of Wind," Link exclaimed hoarsely.

"The Heroine of Space will alter the world," Aryll cried.

"The Changer Who Sees All will not let you down," proclaimed Changer Who Sees All.

Link looked sharply at Aryll. "Heroine of Space?"

Aryll gave a laugh and began to explain.

Link flew out of his room shouting, "Get weapons, get shields, everyone who can even hold a staff, come with me!"

The Ritos and guests from the Becoming Of Ceremony were puzzled, but followed Link's command.

"Where are we going?" "What's going on?" "Is this the Hero of Time?" "Or the Hero of Wind?" they all asked each other.

"No time, no time," Aryll yelled above the noise. "Come on, let's GO!"

"We are going to need a large horde to defeat Ganondorf, the King of Evil," Bryn shouted. Bryn remembered something and turned to Link. She murmured in his ear, "I am a Gerudo thief."

"What?" cried Link.

"Shh, quiet!" hissed Bryn. "I am a Gerudo thief. Come, let me tell you."

Link listened intently till the last word. He nodded and whispered hoarsely, "I met Nabooru. She was a Sage of...Shadow, I think. So how did you become Sage of the Sea Temple?"

"Yannabooru told me that I have probably the most magical blood." Bryn shrugged modestly and then stood up. "We must hurry, Link. Time's a'wasting."

They set off to see their horde.

Ganondorf was livid. He would kill the fools who had trapped him, he would, he would! They were regret the days that they set eyes on Ganondorf, the King of Evil – no, they would regret the day they were born!

Ganondorf grabbed a random servant. "Gather all of my loyal servants. Get water ones to destroy upcoming boats. DON'T QUESTION ME, STUPID BOKOBLIN, JUST DO IT!" he shrilled, hurling the Bokoblin hard. The Bokoblin leaped up and scurried away to do his crazed master's bidding.

"I will kill you, 'Heroes'. I will kill you who killed my servants down in the Sea Temple. Now that the Master Sword is returned to full power, it can kill me! Kill me, you hear? KILL ME!!!!!!!" screamed Ganon hysterically. Two Miniblins passing back exchanged looks and "duh-dinks" that meant, "Our master has gone crazy".

"YOU!" Ganon turned around, drawing his twin scimitar. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

They raced off, yelling, "duh-dink duh-dink!" in a frightened sort of way.

The Koroks and Ritos were flying and carrying some people. In the King of Red Lions were Link, Bryn, Aryll, Fofaiken, Zelda, and a few others. Aryll was grinning in a happy way, glad to be free and that he brother was back to normal. She put her hands in her pocket and felt something. Puzzled, she pulled out two bottles of her grandma's soup. Grinning even broader, she showed Link.

"I knew I had it. See, I had been planning on spending some time in the Faerie Forest, but I got kidnapped..." Aryll trailed off. She placed the bottles on the bottom of the boat. Bryn stood up and muttered, "I think I'll scout ahead. You know, the warn you of any enemies."

She turned into a Zora and dove into the water.

"Never," declared Fofaiken, "in my whole days will I see anything else like her!"

"Nothing?" Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Nothing ever?"

'What a flirt,' Aryll thought, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, Zelda. Nothing."

This reply came from Link, to everyone's surprise.

"Oh?" challenged Zelda, but she fell silent, thinking intently. She lowered her head.

"QUICK!" screamed Bryn's voice. "Link, you can swim well, correct? Oh, who cares, just COME!"

Link leapt over the side of the King of Red Lions and swam with all his might and swiftly to where the Zoran head was bobbing in the water. She was holding something.

"I found these two with Yaphet's dirk," Bryn panted, and Link recognized the two boys that Bryn was helping to not drown as Zill and Joel.

"Oh no," moaned Link, helped Bryn with Zill. "Quick, back to the King."

After having water splashed in their faces several times, Zill and Joel were awaken. Aryll gave them a half a bottle of her grandmother's soup each and they were revived completely. As the boat sailed on and the night embraced the sky, they unfolded the tale of Yaphet's death, how the nephew of Ganondorf had died to save them, and how Yaphet have given them his dirk.

"Yaphet, dead?" whispered Aryll hoarsely. "But...but...he had saved my life! H-he can't be!!!"

"He is, 'ryll," Joel assured her mournfully. "We saw 'im go down wiv our own two eyes."

"If that arrer dinnit kill 'im," Zill added on, "then 'e's drowned, all rights!"

"We should have a moment," Fofaiken interrupted, "to wish that he have a good and peaceful death."

"Yes," agreed Aryll, and they were silent as they prayed for the brave boy's soul.

() Okay I'm just posting this chapter because WOW it's six pages long I didn't realize that! ()

() Hey guys!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!!! I forgot to put this chapter up. Stupid me! See, this is the second time I've posted this story. Ughh, I feel so dumb. I forgot this chappy. Sorry!!! ()


	19. Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Weapons in hands, with Zelda carrying the Hero's Bow like she had done before, the huge horde destroyed the Gyorgs waiting outside and entered the Forsaken Fortress. They boldly strode through the Fortress, slaying all who tried to slay them.  
  
"Where is he?" cried Bryn. "Where is that murdering scum?"  
  
"Here. Run forward," came Ganondorf's taunting voice.  
  
Bryn raced forward.  
  
"Wait, 'tis a trap!" yelled Link, running after her. The horde followed, and they suddenly fell down a liquid portal, screaming.  
  
They landed in a dark and tall room. It was circular, like all boss/mini- boss rooms. Link could make out a staircase curving around the wall.  
  
"So, you have come," Ganon's oily voice taunted. "DESTROY THEM!"  
  
Darknuts, Mighty Darknuts, Darknuts with shields, Moblins, Miniblins, Bokoblins, Wizzrobes, Armos, Armos Knights, Bubbles, Chuchus, Magtails, Keese, Kargoroks, Mothulas, Peahats, Rats, Poes, ReDeads, and Stalfos all appeared, charging down the staircase. The horde was incredible. Boko Babas, Floor Masters, and Beamos appeared in dark corners. Link pulled out his Mirror Shield and looked for a small beam of light.  
  
Then there was a slight laugh, a ghostly laugh. Bryn saw five Phantom Ganons soaring around, carrying their murderous weapons. She pulled out her staff, ready to fight anyone or anything.  
  
The servants of Ganondorf approached, weapons raised. Link's horde raised their own weapons, while the Ritos took to the air. The Koroks would heal people and hand out potions.  
  
Both hordes were still. Zelda slowly drew an arrow, but put no magic to it. She drew back the bowstring, waiting in the silence.  
  
'We must win,' thought Aryll, gazing into her Space Stone, searching to name the place that they were in. 'We must win.'  
  
Zelda's arm trembled. Now that battle was going to happen, why delay it? Zelda released the arrow as a Bokoblin leapt in the air, about to attack Fofaiken with his Deku Stick. The Bokoblin fell back, fixed with an arrow in its throat. Blood poured forth, and then the battle had begun.  
  
The hordes began cutting down their enemies, wanting to destroy them. The servants of Ganondorf seemed to have the upper hand/talon/claw/paw, because of the Floor Masters, Boko Babas, and Beamos that would randomly attack. Many were kept busy with Armos and Armos Knights for few carried bows and bombs, mainly just Link. When someone was about to be slain, those who carried full quivers and a wooden bow or bombs who rush forth and destroy the living statues, which swirled around in their last fight.  
  
Above all of the noise, though, was one voice heard, screaming loudly:  
  
"KILLEM! SLAYYEM! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!" Bryn would scream every time she hit an enemy, killed an enemy, got caught in a scrimmage with an enemy, or when she saw a friend or foe die. Her voice was loud above everyone else's, even though her voice got sore quickly.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ganondorf cursed as a Phantom Ganon was slain. Now only three left! He was standing high above the battle, at the top of the spiral stairs. He bent over the edge and looked down intently, what seemed to be a mile below, trying to make out who was winning. He swore loudly.  
  
"They are! My servants are losing," Ganon observed angrily. "I'll show them!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bryn twirled her staff like a baton, hitting enemies harshly on either side of her. Blood splattered the ground, oozing from wounds and gashes.  
  
Link held up his shield and blocked the blow of a Darknut. He jumped high and sliced off one of the Darknut's ears. Bellowing in pain, the mad beast lunged at Link, who neatly sidestepped the dog-like armored warrior, slicing at the back straps of the armor, making the breastplate fall to the ground. It shattered on the impact.  
  
Link took advantage of the split-nanosecond that the Darknut was surprised by lashing at the Darknut's back. The Darknut grunted in pain and more surprise as Link slashed harder and faster, the Master Sword a mere shining blur as it bit deep into the skin of the servant of Ganon. The Darknut whirled around, staring around wildly, trying to ignore the pain and the panic that was creeping up inside of it. Icy hands of fear reached into his chest, making the Darknut's stomach turn over and over. It took a great breath...  
  
Link swung the Master Sword at the Darknut's wrist. The Darknut flicked his hand by accidentally and Link's Sword smashed into the Darknut's big and wavy sword, knocking it out of the Darknut's weak grip. Link jumped forward and slashed at the Darknut's chest and stomach, trying to slice off the Knight's Crest. The Master Sword finally bit through the tough leather at the same time that the Sword went straight through the Darknut's stomach, gutting him. Link drew out the bloodied sword as the Darknut fell to the ground with a groan. Blood dripped onto the Knight's Crest and Link's hand as the Hero reached for it. He picked it up and slung it in his Spoil's Bag.  
  
"Uhhhn!" he grunted as something with three prongs poked him in the back. Link whipped around before the Miniblin could strike him again. Link gasped and realized that he was surrounded by Miniblins. Hundreds, thousands, millions – maybe the whole population of Miniblins were there, "duh- dinking" happily at their prey, cocking their heads to one side and poking Link with their trident. Link ignored the blood running down his back and the blood on his sword and went into a fighting stance. The Miniblins "duh- dinked" in a giggling sort of way, amused at how their prey was trying to defeat them. Link then swung his sword down on a Miniblin, slicing it in half. The Miniblins stopped their laughter.  
  
"DUH-DINK!" screamed a Miniblin, and Link knew what it meant: "CHARGE!"  
  
Link began battling for his life.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Fofaiken took an injury in his foot. He limped away to a Korok who handed him a piece of cloth. He wrapped it 'round his injured foot and saw the mob of Miniblins. Drawing the late Yaphet's dirk, he charged at them, yelling.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " he screamed, impaling a Miniblin with the dirk. He then whipped around and slew another one. He felt a pain on his side and destroyed the beast that had injured him. He put his left hand to his side and drew it away.  
  
'Good,' he thought. 'No blood.'  
  
The Miniblins pushed him out of the battle, trying to stop him to get to Link, who was failing. He was battling weakly with his right hand, his left hand now bloodied and his arm full of gashes, hanging at his side. But yet Link persevered.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great crashing noise and a rock, big even to land on the whole Miniblin army, came down, banging and slamming into walls as it came to destroy the Miniblins. Link looked up at it and heard a laugh. But it was a female laugh, and a young laugh. Link saw Aryll laughing. He sheathed the Master Sword and waited for death.  
  
The rock came closer and closer. Link did not fear death. He had felt it before, but had been revived by faeries. Now he did not have a faerie. All he had to do now was wait. The Miniblins, oblivious to their fate, began poking Link with their trident.  
  
"Duh-dink, duh-dink dink. Duuuuuuh-dink!" they squealed, giggling excitedly. Link knocked some away with his elbows and looked up at the rock. It came closer. As though he could save himself by doing it, Link threw his arms over his head.  
  
The rock came down with a crash, squashing everything in and around the Miniblin army. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Weapons in hands, with Zelda carrying the Hero's Bow like she had done before, the huge horde destroyed the Gyorgs waiting outside and entered the Forsaken Fortress. They boldly strode through the Fortress, slaying all who tried to slay them.

"Where is he?" cried Bryn. "Where is that murdering scum?"

"Here. Run forward," came Ganondorf's taunting voice.

Bryn raced forward.

"Wait, 'tis a trap!" yelled Link, running after her. The horde followed, and they suddenly fell down a liquid portal, screaming.

They landed in a dark and tall room. It was circular, like all boss/mini-boss rooms. Link could make out a staircase curving around the wall.

"So, you have come," Ganon's oily voice taunted. "DESTROY THEM!"

Darknuts, Mighty Darknuts, Darknuts with shields, Moblins, Miniblins, Bokoblins, Wizzrobes, Armos, Armos Knights, Bubbles, Chuchus, Magtails, Keese, Kargoroks, Mothulas, Peahats, Rats, Poes, ReDeads, and Stalfos all appeared, charging down the staircase. The horde was incredible. Boko Babas, Floor Masters, and Beamos appeared in dark corners. Link pulled out his Mirror Shield and looked for a small beam of light.

Then there was a slight laugh, a ghostly laugh. Bryn saw five Phantom Ganons soaring around, carrying their murderous weapons. She pulled out her staff, ready to fight anyone or anything.

The servants of Ganondorf approached, weapons raised. Link's horde raised their own weapons, while the Ritos took to the air. The Koroks would heal people and hand out potions.

Both hordes were still. Zelda slowly drew an arrow, but put no magic to it. She drew back the bowstring, waiting in the silence.

'We must win,' thought Aryll, gazing into her Space Stone, searching to name the place that they were in. 'We must win.'

Zelda's arm trembled. Now that battle was going to happen, why delay it? Zelda released the arrow as a Bokoblin leapt in the air, about to attack Fofaiken with his Deku Stick. The Bokoblin fell back, fixed with an arrow in its throat. Blood poured forth, and then the battle had begun.

The hordes began cutting down their enemies, wanting to destroy them. The servants of Ganondorf seemed to have the upper hand/talon/claw/paw, because of the Floor Masters, Boko Babas, and Beamos that would randomly attack. Many were kept busy with Armos and Armos Knights for few carried bows and bombs, mainly just Link. When someone was about to be slain, those who carried full quivers and a wooden bow or bombs who rush forth and destroy the living statues, which swirled around in their last fight.

Above all of the noise, though, was one voice heard, screaming loudly:

"KILLEM! SLAYYEM! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!" Bryn would scream every time she hit an enemy, killed an enemy, got caught in a scrimmage with an enemy, or when she saw a friend or foe die. Her voice was loud above everyone else's, even though her voice got sore quickly.

Ganondorf cursed as a Phantom Ganon was slain. Now only three left! He was standing high above the battle, at the top of the spiral stairs. He bent over the edge and looked down intently, what seemed to be a mile below, trying to make out who was winning. He swore loudly.

"They are! My servants are losing," Ganon observed angrily. "I'll show them!"

Bryn twirled her staff like a baton, hitting enemies harshly on either side of her. Blood splattered the ground, oozing from wounds and gashes.

Link held up his shield and blocked the blow of a Darknut. He jumped high and sliced off one of the Darknut's ears. Bellowing in pain, the mad beast lunged at Link, who neatly sidestepped the dog-like armored warrior, slicing at the back straps of the armor, making the breastplate fall to the ground. It shattered on the impact.

Link took advantage of the split-nanosecond that the Darknut was surprised by lashing at the Darknut's back. The Darknut grunted in pain and more surprise as Link slashed harder and faster, the Master Sword a mere shining blur as it bit deep into the skin of the servant of Ganon. The Darknut whirled around, staring around wildly, trying to ignore the pain and the panic that was creeping up inside of it. Icy hands of fear reached into his chest, making the Darknut's stomach turn over and over. It took a great breath...

Link swung the Master Sword at the Darknut's wrist. The Darknut flicked his hand by accidentally and Link's Sword smashed into the Darknut's big and wavy sword, knocking it out of the Darknut's weak grip. Link jumped forward and slashed at the Darknut's chest and stomach, trying to slice off the Knight's Crest. The Master Sword finally bit through the tough leather at the same time that the Sword went straight through the Darknut's stomach, gutting him. Link drew out the bloodied sword as the Darknut fell to the ground with a groan. Blood dripped onto the Knight's Crest and Link's hand as the Hero reached for it. He picked it up and slung it in his Spoil's Bag.

"Uhhhn!" he grunted as something with three prongs poked him in the back. Link whipped around before the Miniblin could strike him again. Link gasped and realized that he was surrounded by Miniblins. Hundreds, thousands, millions – maybe the whole population of Miniblins were there, "duh-dinking" happily at their prey, cocking their heads to one side and poking Link with their trident. Link ignored the blood running down his back and the blood on his sword and went into a fighting stance. The Miniblins "duh-dinked" in a giggling sort of way, amused at how their prey was trying to defeat them. Link then swung his sword down on a Miniblin, slicing it in half. The Miniblins stopped their laughter.

"DUH-DINK!" screamed a Miniblin, and Link knew what it meant: "CHARGE!"

Link began battling for his life.

Fofaiken took an injury in his foot. He limped away to a Korok who handed him a piece of cloth. He wrapped it 'round his injured foot and saw the mob of Miniblins. Drawing the late Yaphet's dirk, he charged at them, yelling.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, impaling a Miniblin with the dirk. He then whipped around and slew another one. He felt a pain on his side and destroyed the beast that had injured him. He put his left hand to his side and drew it away.

'Good,' he thought. 'No blood.'

The Miniblins pushed him out of the battle, trying to stop him to get to Link, who was failing. He was battling weakly with his right hand, his left hand now bloodied and his arm full of gashes, hanging at his side. But yet Link persevered.

Suddenly, there was a great crashing noise and a rock, big even to land on the whole Miniblin army, came down, banging and slamming into walls as it came to destroy the Miniblins. Link looked up at it and heard a laugh. But it was a female laugh, and a young laugh. Link saw Aryll laughing. He sheathed the Master Sword and waited for death.

The rock came closer and closer. Link did not fear death. He had felt it before, but had been revived by faeries. Now he did not have a faerie. All he had to do now was wait. The Miniblins, oblivious to their fate, began poking Link with their trident.

"Duh-dink, duh-dink dink. Duuuuuuh-dink!" they squealed, giggling excitedly. Link knocked some away with his elbows and looked up at the rock. It came closer. As though he could save himself by doing it, Link threw his arms over his head.

The rock came down with a crash, squashing everything in and around the Miniblin army.


	21. Epilogue: One

EPILOGUE

THREE YEARS LATER

_Extract from the Diary of Link, the Hero of Wind_

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow. Life has changed a lot, but life will never be the same. With the Triforce carriers so closely related – Aryll and I sister and brother, Zelda and Aryll now becoming best friends – you can see the Triforce shining whenever one of us even THINKS about calling on the power of the Triforce. **

**Not only has my life changed, but the life of others too! When we got home, we buried all of the dead where they were supposed to live: Windfall mainly, Calandra and five other Ritos at in Dragon Roost Cavern, the poor Korok Oakin at Forest Haven, Zuko of Tetra's – I mean Zelda's – crew, and some that were unknown were buried at sea. After that, we buried Bryn at Outset Island in the Faerie Forest, right next to the Faerie Fountain. After that, Aryll used her abilities to do the most tremendous thing: she altered the world so that every island is connected! At first I did not believe me when she told me, but the next morning, she slept till three and when I went outside to practice sword fighting, I saw land as far as the eye could see. There was a huge castle rearing to the sky, and the world looked like Hyrule, the one under our feet and the one that I saw when I met the Hero of Time! I found a horse and named him Windbreeze after the horse that Link – the other Link, of course, not me – had given to me. Everyday I ride on Windbreeze. There are still streams, lakes, ponds, and rivers, of course, but I let King Daphnes relax everyday and ride on Windbreeze instead. **

**I am so restless for two days from now, when Zelda, Aryll, Chief Komali, Medli, Makar, the Great Deku Tree (we're going to Forest Haven, of course), and the King are going to have a meeting to name this new world. I will ride Windbreeze there, but will set the King on a river and aim the wind with the Wind Waker towards Forest Haven. While I'm there, I have some errands to do. What better to do at Forest Haven than drop off pictures at the Nintendo Gallery? **

**How did they come up with the name "Nintendo", anyways? Oh well. We may never know.**

**Well, I best get on Windbreeze if I am going to ride days to get to Forest Haven. If the King of Red Lions gets stuck on the way, he can always talk to me through the Gossip Stone. Why not? Oh well. Must be going.**

**- Link, Hero of Wind**

() Ohhh, getting close to the end! It still makes me sad...I loved this story...This was my first fanfic!!! ()


	22. Epilogue: Two

EPILOGUE TWO  
  
Link dismounted Windbreeze next to a small pool to let the horse drink. He pulled out a brush and began stroking Windbreeze with it, cleaning him. Link wetted the brush and began washing Windbreeze. He pocked the brush and climbed to Forest Haven.  
  
Makar, the Great Deku Tree, and Komali were already there. They smiled at Link as he entered the room.  
  
"Medli's coming later. She has some, err, business to attend to," Komali explained. Link grinned. Medli was most likely taking care of their two- year-old twins, a boy and a girl, named Zamir and Calandra.  
  
'What else?' Link had thought when he had received the letter from Quill that announced the Ritos birth, thinking of the girl's name.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for us, Link!" chimed out a voice. Link turned his head to see Aryll and the King of Red Lions.  
  
"When's Zelda coming?" squeaked Makar.  
  
"She'll be here soon. She set out with us, but we couldn't wake her from a nap, so we just left her snoozing under a tree." Aryll giggled as Daphnes told them this. "Well, 'tis true!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" panted Zelda as she came in, adjusting her hair. "So, does anyone have any idea what to name this land? We cannot call it the Great Sea anymore. I mean, no offense to you, Aryll, but the Heroine did a pretty good job on making sure that we couldn't have that name again!"  
  
A small chuckle rumbled around the room. Link took out a bottle and captured some of the magical water in it before murmuring, "Why don't we all give suggestions and vote?"  
  
They all agreed and went around to room, giving suggestions.  
  
"The New Hyrule," suggested the King.  
  
"Haven of Life," suggested the Deku Tree.  
  
"Seas of Dirt," suggested Aryll.  
  
"Korok World!" squeaked Makar, and they laughed. "What? I was being serious," joked Makar in defense.  
  
"Come on, let's get serious," Link ordered, but a smile escaped his lips.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late," came Medli's voice. In her talons she carried a large blanket. She flew over to them and dropped the blanket on the ground. There were some squirming from it and Link realized that the blanket contained the twins. Medli kissed Komali on the cheek as a greeting and smiled happily at the others. She opened up the blanket and took out the twins.  
  
Zamir had the beak and chin of his father, with bright tawny eyes that were more orange than brown. His hair was a bronze color, like Medli's.  
  
Little Calandra had black eyes and brown hair that would be black when she grew up.  
  
"She looks just like Calan!" exclaimed Zelda softly. "But how...?" Zelda asked puzzled. She had just learned about genes and such ('twas a new thing in the new land, which everyone wanted to be sure to know so that they could show off), and she knew that neither Komali nor Medli had black hair OR black eyes, nor did their parents. Unless...  
  
"Calan was my cousin," shrugged Medli. "That's how. You know, that 'gene' thing, whatever it does..."  
  
Zelda smiled and shook her head, like it was "cute" that Medli wasn't slaving over the knowledge of genes.  
  
"On to naming the new world," Aryll interrupted swiftly.  
  
"How about...the Sky of Magic?" suggested Komali.  
  
"No...the Skies of Blade!" cried Medli.  
  
"World of Magic," Zelda offered.  
  
They all rounded on Link, who was the last one to make a suggestion.  
  
"What d'you think, bro?" asked Aryll. The fourteen-year-old girl propped her head on her hands. "What name are you going to give?"  
  
Link opened his mouth and gave forth the name he thought of.  
  
Five years later

_Extract from the diary of Calandra, daughter of Chieftain Komali and Medli_  
  
**Dear Diary,  
  
Mine and Zamir's sixth birthday is in two days. Life in the Changing World is blissful. Were Momma and Da really alive when Ganondorf was? Did my namesake really die in the rule of the Evil King? I can hardly believe mine ears. Was the world's namesake alive in the days of Ganon? Was she truly a Gerudo, like him? And did she really slay Ganon? She was Changer Who Saw All, Bryn the Changer, and that's how our world came to get its name: Changing World that Sees All, but we shorten it to Changing World. But why am I telling you this? You obviously know this all. I'm just recording down stuff because, when Momma gave this to me on my fourth birthday, she told me, "Remember, Calan, record down your life in this. 'Twill not be long till you make a legend of yourself, and we will love to hear the humble beginnings of our sweet Calandra, with a voice better than my cousin's, and compared to you, the other Calandra was tone-deaf, sweets." But it's in another entry, isn't that?  
  
Poor Calandra. She died at the wrath of Ganondorf. So did my Grandfather.  
**  
_An entry taken from the diary of Zamir, on the next day_  
  
**Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow I get my wings! Before, you had to get your wings when you're thirteen, but Momma and Da says that I can get it beforehand!!! It is strange, but I never knew that Valoo had had a wife. Well, it turns out that this dragon came to Dragon Roost with an egg, demanding that Valoo, the baby dragon's father, see his son! When learning that Valoo was dead, this dragon left, all upset, leaving her egg behind. My mother taught the baby dragon all it needed to know and now she is the Great Sgeemn's attendant. Sgeemn is already bigger than how big Valoo was at twice Sgeemn's age, which is saying something, for Valoo was a giant, as I was told!  
  
Tomorrow I will travel through Dragon Roost Cavern with the Hero of Wind for my guide. Calandra will have the pretty Heroine of Space, but I don't care. I can bear with this.  
  
After I make it through the Cavern, I will have to take a turquoise scale from the back of the Great Sgeemn. Daddy and Ma will be waiting up there.  
  
- Zamir  
**  
Calandra and the Heroine of Space came to where Sgeemn was, along with Komali and Medli. The fourteen-year-old Heroine clapped Calandra on the shoulder.  
  
"I remember when you were a tyke, you know that? I remember before you were born." Aryll smiled. "Look at us now. Cresting the hill to take a scale from Sgeemn. And haha! We beat the boys."  
  
Calandra came forward and took a scale from Sgeemn. The dragon looked down at Calandra with solemn eyes, daring her to chicken out. Calan smiled back and held the scale close to her.  
  
A YEAR DAYS LATER  
  
A nineteen-year-old Link was standing at the grave of Bryn, replaying the battle over and over in his mind, remembering the flash of blades as Bryn had brought down the staff.  
  
"Hey, Hero!" called a cheery voice. Link looked up to see Zamir, winging his way down to him. "How's life been treating you?"  
  
"The same of usual," Link replied dryly. "You?"  
  
"Oh, these wings are great," exclaimed Zamir. Link couldn't hide a smile at the seven-year-old's happiness. "You know, you could get wings too!"  
  
Link shook his head, even though he had always wanted to fly. "Nay, nay, Zamir, I would be betraying old customs."  
  
Zamir perched himself on a log. "But times are changing, Link. We can move on from the silly customs. Slaying Ganon was the start of it. People began to live more freely. Aryll then shaped the world. She made us another Hyrule, like you and Zelda were told to do by the King, right?"  
  
Link nodded. Zamir continued on with his speech. "Why shouldn't we defy and betray our old customs? Not only have we defied them, Link, but we have made new ones to follow in their places."  
  
"But the Goddesses – "  
  
"If the Great Goddesses had been angrily with us for changing this life, then do you think that you would be nineteen, and that I would be seven? No! You would have died when I was just born, and you fifteen, and Aryll twleve. You would have died for shaping the world. So ignore that, Link." Zamir paused and straightened up. "Come, Link. Sgeemn is waiting for you."  
  
Link hopped on Windbreeze and rode to the East. 


End file.
